


(Drowning In My Own) Deception

by BlackBassHangout



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Amputation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Bottoming from the Top, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Force-Feeding, Forced Cohabitation, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Fucked Up, Gags, Gang Rape, Graphic Description, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, It’s okay at christmas, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Poor Hinata Hajime, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Sexual Abuse, She’s gone nuts!, Sleep Deprivation, Someone help the author, Spit As Lube, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Tired Hinata Hajime, Top Komaeda Nagito, Yandere Komaeda Nagito, but the rest of the time, depression is like an ugly sweater, you got to put it away~!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 32,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBassHangout/pseuds/BlackBassHangout
Summary: After getting raped at school, Hinata starts reconsidering attending Hopes Peak. Unfortunately, he hasn’t realized the moment he caught this mystery mans eyes, he no longer held the right to make decisions for himself.AUTHORS NOTE: I beg you to please reconsider reading this if the tags make you uncomfortable. This was merely a writing practice and STRICTLY based off of fictional events. I do not condone this stuff in real life.
Relationships: Author/Therapy, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Therapy
Comments: 535
Kudos: 561





	1. The Reserve Course Massacre

“Did you see what they looked like?”

Hinata slowly shook his head. “N-no... I didn’t.” He tried, and failed- to hide the shakiness in his voice. It was embarrassing for him, to say the least. More accurately it was humiliating, and he was petrified.

To be deflowered by another man, a man who killed innocents right in front of him, and not even have the satisfaction of knowing justice would be served. Hinata knew it wouldn’t, he knew when it started, he knew when it ended; this man would get away with it.

“Any unique features you know of, for example tattoos, jewelry, body shape, and so on?” The officer asked , readying her pen to take notes.

“He was... he was skinny from what I could tell, and he- he had long pointed nails. I don’t- I didn’t see anything else...”

He couldn’t stop thinking of that day, that room, those sounds, those feelings. It felt like he was still there, still being used. He could still feel the ghostly touch on his body. It disgusted him.

And his voice... dripping with carnal desire. So many questions about this mystery killer had been asked to him, and almost none he could answer.

Hinata didn’t know, he didn’t know anything. 

For heavens sake he didn’t even know how this guy knew his name, or why he’d murder so many people to get to him specifically.

Hinata brought his hands to his hair, his own body trying to soothe itself through the burning his broken wrists felt, but that man had attempted to soothe him in the same way too. He felt his head pound, his heart ache, and the world begin to turn black. He could hear the squish of bodies hitting the floor, their screams, and his own.

The officer called out to him, before running out to call a doctor to his bed.

His world was fading around him, shifting and into a dark shape, with three small lines of light above him.

He felt his body huddled up on itself, holding his knees tight with his arms. The blurry grains of sight he had cleared up and his senses changed with it.

The smells of the hospital turned into a dense, bitter iron, and he could no long feel the cool air around him. All he remembered was he had to stay hidden or die.

“Hajime~” the sound of a shovel scraping against the tile made an ugly sound as it scratched out a white, thin line on the floor. “I know you’re hiding in here... I just want to play. Y’know, you could spare the rest of these miserable leeches by showing yourself to me!”

He froze, what was going on? Hinata looked at his wrist watch, the time showing 6:45 pm. The sun was probably setting. Oh right, he had to stay late after a group of bullies figured out his home address. The teachers had by now left, and the only other people anywhere near the Reserve Department was a few students, and security wouldn’t be here until 7:30. That’s when it all came back to him, the murder, the mans inappropriate words, all of it. Hinata’s breath went still as he heard a locker across from his slam open. Fast footsteps ran towards the front entrance, before a high pitched scream echoed throughout the halls of the Reserve Department. 

A ‘THWACK’ was quickly followed by a loud crunch, before the screaming stopped and another body hit the floor. They made kill number three. 

Hinata had been too scared to even attempt leaving his locker, fearing the same for him. But he knew staying here made him a sitting duck, and soon he’d been found and killed too. It was only by mere chance he was able to hide in here, and he knew even if he got away the rest seemed likely to perish. They hadn’t been as lucky as him to be able to hide, but the truth was clear- they where all unfortunate. Hajime knew only a few other students had stayed at school to study past hours. The sun was setting, surely someone was to realize they had to have been home by now, right? All thoughts however, where quickly ignores as a clam walking pace made its way to Hinata’s ears. The mans footsteps became closer and closer every second, and Hinata felt himself sinking deeper towards the wall of his locker. 

The footsteps paused, and Hinata held himself as tight as possible.

“Hinata, I know you’re over here. Honestly- I expected more from you. The bulletin board out front clearly states every pathetic reserve course students locker number.”, The figures shovel was picked up and thrown over his shoulder, making a calm pace toward Hinata’s place of hiding. 

Suddenly, the shovels handle was slammed into the locker, over, and over.

The sound made Hinata’s ears ring as it reverberated in the small space, and the only other sound he could here was a nearly muted, crazed, psychotic laugh. 

The noise slowly came to a stop after a minute or so, but the ringing in his ears continued; Hinata too scared to move to even think of covering his ears.

“Cmon~! Open up, I won’t hurt you...” His voice was crazed, the sound of a lunatic. As indescribable as it was horrific. 

Hinata realized a box of light outlining the heavily indented locker door; and panic set it. The door had been removed from its hinges, this guy was seconds from killing him- he had to think fast. Hinata reeled back his legs, and kicked the door open as hard as he could, slamming it into the mans face. He ran, ran as fast as he could towards the exit, and the man quickly followed suit. He didn’t look back, the exit so close yet seeming to get further and further. 

Hinata was almost there, his legs hurt from him crumpling them into the lockers folds and his breath may have barely existed- but he could make it if he just went a little farther. But fate seemed to have other plans- as his foot tripped over his newly departed classmates body, his own falling right on top of it.

In a panic, Hinata scooted back from the battered corpse, her head being split in half and her brains seeming to pour out. He quickly tried to stand up, but it was too late.

The killer grabbed Hinata’s hair- shoving him back down on the corpses back, and affectively pining the boy on it. The mans chest firmly rubbing against Hinata’s back, followed by a psychotic laugh from the figure above him.

Hinata’s heart beat fast, but the killers heart beat faster; his hot, dewy breath tickling the students ear.

“Oh Hajime, I knew you loved me too!”, Hinata struggled in the grasp of the man, who put his hand over Hinatas eyes and the other on the floor infront of him. 

A disturbing giggle erupted above him, before a wet, salivating tongue flicked his ear- over and over and over again, before dragging his tongue to the boys neck. Hinata shivered at the contact, but only attempting to shove away his classmates body.

“I’m so happy Hajime- I don’t deserve someone as beautiful as you but I can’t stand the thought of you associating with these pests any longer...”

Hinata tried his best not to listen, but it was obvious he was failing. Before he could do anything else however, he felt the man shift behind him- removing his hands from Hinata to instead remove his school uniforms jacket. The sleeves were carefully tied around his eyes, before he felt himself being turned around and his head being rested on his dead classmates back. Hinata struggled as much as he could, however the man quickly apprehended his hands and forced them above his head.

The mans breathing became almost erratic for a moment, before bringing his free hand back to Hinatas face, cupping his cheek ‘lovingly’.

“What do you want from me...?” Hinata’s voice was quiet but stern, as always- something which the person above him seemed to love as he began to grind against his stomach. 

He couldn’t tell if the man was trying to answer his question or if he was ignoring him completely, but that thought quickly left when he realized what was going to happen. 

The man moved his hips down to Hinatas groin, before going back to rubbing the bulge in his pants against Hinata. 

‘This guys going to rape me then kill me- is this how I’m going to die...?’ 

The man moaned at the friction he felt against his dearest, seething in apparent pleasure as he rubbed harder against the other. And despite Hinata’s hardest, he couldn’t help but have a wrack of pleasure send shivers down his spine. The noises the man made seemed as disgusting as what he was doing, but it didn’t mean it helped Hinata soften the growing bulge in his pants.

Hinata felt as though he was on the verge of tears, his face continuously contorting into deeper images of his disparity. 

“P-please, stop and just kill me already! I don’t want to- to go through this...” Hinatas voice strained, earning a concerned look from the man. 

“Are you okay? You sound ill, have these worthless beings hurt you, dear? I can hurt them for you, I can break them for you...” Hinata violently shook his head; he didn’t want anyone else to get hurt! Even still the content of the threat seemed like it was only but a small problem when compared to the way he said it. His voice sounded genuine in his care, a terrifying mix of love and malice. “Haha... it’s ok dear. They’ll seem all but nonexistent when I’m done... I’ll be the only person in your world soon enough!” 

Hinata was practically covered in sweat, his mouth curved deep into fear and eyes watery, dampening the sleeves covering his eyes. A small line of drool slipped down the corner of his mouth, much to his dismay. He looked like a mess, like he was down with a sickness so severe it would take his life any second. But it all seemed so beautiful to his attacker, as his tongue licked the drool from Hinatas face no quicker then it appeared.

Against Hajimes better judgement, the constant rolling of the mans hips against his made a pleasurable moan fall out of his trembling lips; the sound causing the man to push harder onto Hinata, making him groan.

Suddenly the hand holding his wrists was replaced by the mans shovel, that lifted up as quickly as it came, smashing into the bone. Hinata could only strain out a pained scream as the tool smashed into him. Purple and red bruises quickly spread around his wrists, and it was apparent the bones had been broken beyond repair through the constant torture. The assault continued until Hinatas pain turned numb, and the jacket sleeves covering his face was soaked into oblivion with his tears

His hands limped on the floor, not finding it in him to move them. Hajime just tried to focus on his breathing to steady through the desperate pants and consistent hiccups.

“Hajime, I’m so sorry... but if I didn’t do it you’d try to leave the moment I stood. It’ll be okay, you’ll understand soon!” Hinata didn’t care to listen to the psychopath as he stood tall at the end of his feet. He knew he’d have more to worry for soon enough.

He was quickly proven correct, as the unzipping of a zipper and clicking of a belt echoed through the building. Hinata tried to block out what was happening, but a tug of his pants was enough to force him back into reality. 

His belt was hastily thrown on the floor, and his shoes discarded as well.

He began to finally hear the desperate pants from the man, and the occasional drop of drool fall onto his shirt. Was he really this excited to see Hinata under him? To see him writhe and cry out in pain? Hinata didn’t know if he wanted that answered. But what he did know is that the concept of being raped on top of his classmates body was the most horrific thing that would ever happen in his life, even if it was cut short after this crazed man was done with him. 

His clothes, his last line of protection, had been removed, tossed out to an unknown location. The man greedily lapped his tongue over Hinatas bare skin, hands running circles over his body and eventually setting to his waist.

Hinata whimpered, his wrists were smashed to bits and his body was being violated on top of a teenagers corpse. He tried to go anywhere but here; however his mind would only wander so far, and each time it was back to the girls body. She was a few seats down from him in class, and seemed to be the only person who didn’t find pleasure in bullying Hinata. He didn’t talk with her much, but she did eat lunch with him sometimes if he had a particularly bad day of bullying. She was a bright girl, and now she was dead, as would he be soon. 

He was forced back into reality by the thought, now entirely aware of the spindly fingers bringing their way up to Hinatas chest, the long pointed nails leaving a white line in there wake.

The man began to rub circles not far off of Hinatas nipples, before pinching them with the tip of his nails. He couldn’t deny it felt good- but he didn’t want it to feel good, he wanted it to feel bad; but it didn’t. The bud was twisted and pulled, earning a half hearted whimper from Hinata. 

“See? It feels good, I’ll always make you feel good Hajime!”

Hinata tried his best to say something, anything to convey it wasn’t good, but all that came out was a pathetic plead for this to end.

The man delved his head downing onto the nipple, pinching it with his teeth and covering it in saliva as he sucked it sensually. Hinata found himself unable to keep in a needy moan, which only made the man suck harder. He tweeked the other needy bud, twisting it and pulling it.

After a minute of the slobbery assault, he finally withdrew, and Hinata quickly responded with a strangled gasp.

The man pulled his body back, biting on the waistband of Hinatas boxers, pulling it down slowly. When his member was freed from the tight grasp of his boxers, it sprung up for the world to see. Hinata shivered from both the cold air surrounding him and his humiliation, while also being blown hot, steamy breaths from the mans panting form. 

“Hajime... I’ve been waiting so long for you... so long~.” 

Hinata took a depth breath in when the man took his tongue, running it from the base of his member to its very top. He kissed the tip, before slowly, and fully engulfing his cock.

Hinata jerked his hips down, doing anything possible to keep this from feeling good, but the man proved determined as he slammed his mouth back on. He hollowed his cheeks, licking and sucking Hinata’s wood.

The man swirled his tongue around his member, nails digging deep into Hinatas hips, causing drops of blood to speckle onto them. 

“N-no! Stop...!” 

The only thing his desperate pleas did was cause the man to giggle, reverberating around Hinatas cock.

He tried to say something else, but the only thing that came out were hopeless stutter; the damp fabric covering his eyes gave way as several tears fell down his cheeks. Hinata felt closer and closer to orgasm every second, a tight heat winding up in his stomach ready to break at any moment.

The man seemed to catch on to him, and he quickly retreated from Hinatas member, and an another unwelcome whimper fell from Hinata.

The man took a moment to admire the writhing mess he’d made, as he coddled Hinatas thighs before he pushed them apart. Hinata tried to fight back but forced himself to concede when a word of warning left the mans mouth.

The man crept two long, boney fingers all the way up to Hinatas trembling mouth, tapping them gently on his lips. Hinata began to slowly shake his head, already tired from the mental toll on what has and had already happened. 

The man didn’t seem to give any pity to him, as he forced open Hinatas mouth, shoving the digits in.

Hinata dared not bite him, in fear of what would happen to him if he did. “We don’t want to hurt you do we? Suck them, dear.” He had nothing left in him to argue, before sucking on the two phalanges, and swirling his tongue on them. 

The man had a pleased look on his face, moving the fingers in and out of Hinatas mouth. 

Soon enough, the fingers where removed from the poor boys mouth, and waisting no time the man brought them down to Hinatas tight heat. 

A single digit peeked it’s way into his entrance, making him seethe in pain. His dick throbbed with anticipation and greed, whilst Hinata writhed in agony. What his body wanted and what he wanted created such turmoil in Hinata. He didn’t want this! 

The fingers sharp nail scraped against Hinata’s tight heat, and more and more tears fell from his eyes, until-

“HYAHH-!”

“...!” 

Tears fell out of Hinata’s eyes- he couldn’t believe he made such a humiliating sound! However his attacker seemed to have quite the opposite view of the noise, jamming his finger into Hinata’s ass in that same spot over and over, with more and more of those sounds fell out of the teens mouth.

“What beautiful sounds you’re making! I’m so lucky to be witness to them...” The man added a second finger, before taking his free hand and tangling his fingers into Hinata’s hair, rubbing his scalp soothingly. 

It wouldve been pathetic to any hiding students- students who may have seen their fellow classmate doing such lewd things with this psycho.

Squelching noises echoed throughout the halls of the Reserve Course building, both from the digits shoving in and out of Hinata, as well as the rocking he was forced into; moving the corpse under him, brains sliding slightly in each direction with every thrust.

The phalanges where soon removed with a slight ‘pop!’, before the attacker roughly grabbed Hinata’s thighs, forcing them onto his shoulders. 

Hinata shivered when a warm, throbbing, member began to press onto his stomach. If he couldn’t see with the temporary ‘blindfold’ on him, the man still wanted him to know how hard he was over this all. 

The mans cock seemed harder then steel as he moved it down to Hinata’s entrance. Both the ring of flesh and member pulsated at the same time, the man readying himself to fuck Hinata until they were one, until Hinata’s thoughts were only filled with the man. 

The man lined up his cock, pressing it against Hinata. He slowly pressed his tip into Hinata’s warm embrace, an erotic moan from the man filling Hinata’s head. 

Hinata began to sniffle, hiccups mixing with moans, despair mixing with hope. 

The man couldn’t hold back anymore, plunging his cock deep within the tight folds of the boy underneath him. Hinata could only scream out a lengthy moan as the man retreated, before ramming back into him again. 

Hinata could cry as much as he wanted to as loud as he wanted to but it would never cover the shameful, pleasureful moans erupting from his throat. 

“Do you like it, Hajime? Do you love it? Do you love me?! The feeling of my cock plunging into you is so wonderful isn’t it, don’t you want more?” Hinata could only moan as the man plowed his manhood into him over and over again. It felt so good yet the urge to vomit from the corpse rocking underneath him persisted. 

He just wanted to go home, but he knew if he survived this, home wouldn’t feel like home anymore. The man would always be there in the back of his mind, haunting him. He didn’t know if death would be better then having to live a life full of this man. 

Even still, a heat grew back up again, hotter then lava, coiling in his stomach. He felt the end grow nearer, of both this torture and his life. 

And almost as soon as it came, it snapped, his fluids covering his stomach in a thick blanket, most certainly hitting the mans face as well.

The man however, wasn’t done with Hinata just yet. His thrusts became more and more erratic, his breath more distorted.

The overstimulation seemed impossible to bear for Hinata, streams of water pooling from his eyes and snot dripping from his nose. He was absolutely ruined in almost every way. But even still, to the ruiner above him, he had been fixed, and only one last thing left to finish the job and make him perfect- to fill him to the brim with the reminder that he would always be apart of him. But the man knew he risked a chance of being caught if he put his load into Hinata.

A kiss was planted onto Hinata’s forehead, “One day, my love... one day~”

And with a final thrust of insane passion, it was over. The man quickly removed his cock from the boy underneath him, spilling his seed onto the floor below. 

The member slowly retreated from the open, pink, pulsating hole. Hinata felt his undergarments slowly slid back on, the man not bothering to remove any of Hinata’s cum from his body. He slowly fell from reality, he felt like he was dying yet more alive then ever, but he didn’t have the energy to care.

The man hurriedly removed Hinata’s makeshift blindfold, only the find the boy passed out in his own cum. The man smiled to himself. This boy would be his, no matter what.


	2. When the Window Taps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is comforted by his brother after the previous weeks events continue to haunt him. Unfortunately someone doesn’t seem to want him to move on quite yet.

It had been almost a week since the incident. Only six other students where at school so late, and none but Hinata, survived. Hinata’s wrists had been in and out of splints since he was brought to the hospital, and all of his clothes (except for his underwear) where missing. No concrete evidence was left behind; had it not been for the several corpses, no one would’ve known there was a killer. Not even the cameras where of any use, as they where turned off; it later being discovered the security guard at the front gate was bribed an enormous sum of money to turn them off for a few hours, and the guard adamantly defended that he never saw the persons face.

He kept thinking back to that night. It was hard not to. The man really was speaking the truth when he said “I’ll be the only person in your world soon enough!”

Hinata heaved a deep sigh, attempting to re-focusing on the homework infront of him; but it was all for not. He could still so clearly feel the man breathing on his neck, every time he’d do anything every few seconds he’d turn around to make sure he wasn’t there. He was convinced, no matter where he was, the man was watching him, even in his windowless bathroom and through closed curtains. But what terrified Hinata the most, was he almost wanted this man to watch him. To reveal himself, anything. Anything to get some satisfaction in knowing who did this to him and the other students.

But maybe he’d never know, maybe he wasn’t meant to. Hinata pushed away his homework; he wasn’t going to get anything done like this. He tried to use his hands to help stand up, but a searing pain quickly coursed through them. Hinata instantly retreated them back, but it didn’t help. He felt a tear begin to form in his eye, and he quickly blinked it back. Hadn’t he cried over this enough? ‘I don’t deserve to be sad- I should feel lucky! I’m alive, I could’ve been killed too.’ He kept trying to tell himself, it never helped. Hopes Peak had suspended school for a week, but he didn’t know if he could come back yet. Tomorrow he’d have to walk back into- and right over, the place he was violated in. How could he look at those tiny locker spaces without thinking, “I had to hide in one of those...” 

A knock on his door made him jump in his chair- “Who is-?”

“It’s me.” Oh. It was just his brother.

“Come in...” The door creaked open, a long haired figure standing in the doorway.

“You aren’t still thinking about that night, are you?” Hinata rolled his eyes, giving his brother a quick nod- of course he was! How could he not...?

“Do you need something, Izuru?” 

“I need you to stop laying about in your room all day, it’s not good for you.” 

“What else am I supposed to do?!” Izuru sighed, he really wasn’t good with emotions. His brother always pushed them aside till he exploded and he usually looked through feelings entirely. “Look- I’m sorry but I’m not feeling well, I still need some time to myself.” Hinata said, looking back at his discarded work. 

Izuru seemed to have other plans as he made a fast pace towards Hajime. Izuru wrapped his arms around his brothers shoulders, hugging him tight. 

Hinata hugged him back, slow and carefully he wrapping his arms around him, as if his brother would bite him any moment. But he didn’t. And Hinata cried.

He didn’t know how long he cried for, he didn’t really care either. His brother held him the whole time, grip never wavering and love never leaving. Hinata never did tell him what the bastard did to him, so he never asked. All the police told him was he was raped, people died, and that was it.

Izuru didn’t know about a lot of things about what happened on the day of The Reserve Course Massacre, or about emotions, however he knew he loves his brother, and his brother loves him. And that’s all he needed to know.

Hinata went to bed that night, watched over by his brother, who fell asleep in the desk chair positioned next to his bed. For the first time in a while, Hinata was happy, and only happy. No fear or regret, just the familial love shared between him and his little brother. 

However no good thing lasts forever. He woke up in a small rectangular box, three stripes of light above slightly above his head and-

“Hajime~”, What? 

“I know you’re hiding in here... I just want to play.” N-no! What’s going on?! Why is he back here?! 

Hinata began to panic, heart drumming in his chest louder then the clanging of steel. ‘Izuru?!’ Hinata tried to call but he found himself unable to move. Why couldn’t he move?!

“Y’know, you could spare the rest of these miserable leeches by showing yourself to me!” Go away go away go away!

Footsteps slowly but surely made their way to his locker, closer, and closer. Hinata felt bile build up in his throat, as he pressed himself into the back of the locker.

Suddenly, his lockers door slowly began open with a loud ‘creaaak’, revealing a shadowy pair of legs.

The entity bent down, a blurry black figure staring right into his soul- Hinata’s breath halting.

A spindly, black hand roughly grabbed Hinata’s face, yanking him out of the small locker. Hinata barely had time to look up before a bloody shovel came down on his head-

He shot up, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. The shadowy figure was gone and he was- in his room? So it was a nightmare...

He looked to his right, to see his brother snoring softly in his desk chair. ‘So he stayed in here? He didn’t have to...’

That’s when he heard a tap, like water hitting the sink with force. More intention. He heard it again, from his left. He looked to his left; his window?

Everything was blurry, not used to the darkness surrounding him. 

This time it was two taps in a row, it was definitely from his window. But it wasn’t raining...

That’s when it hit him- someone was tapping at his window! His eyes finally adjusted to the figure peering at him, index finger in mid air. It wore a black hoodie, and mask fully covering his face. They stared at eachother for a moment, Hinata frozen in fear, before the figure slowly waved his hand. 

“...”

Hinata shot out of bed, rushing to his brother as the figure ran off. 

“Izuru!” The boy’s eyes shot open wide, springing out of the chair and knocking it to the floor.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” He asked sternly, grabbing Hinata’s shoulders tight. 

Hinata could barely think straight, tears pooling down his face and terror etched into his soul. “There was- someone they- I saw...”, He couldn’t speak, ‘It was just like when that man... no- no don’t think about that!’

“Deep breaths Hajime. You’re okay, just calm down, I need you to tell me what happened.” Izuru sat Hinata and himself down on the edge of the bed.

Hinata sniffled, and through shaky breaths and hiccups, he told Izuru what he saw.

“I had a nightmare about what happened, but instead of, y’know... he killed me- then when I woke *hiccup* up there was someone outside my window, they where tapping on it and th- *hiccup* they looked straight at me and fucking waved!” Izuru’s eyebrows furrowed, taking a deep breath before standing up. 

“I’m calling the police.” Hinata coiled up his knees, hugging them tight as he watched his brother grab his phone off of the dresser.

Izuru locked the bedroom door, double checking the window before settling back next to his brother and dialing 110. The next hour happened in a blur, Japanese officers swarming in and out of the Hinata residence.

Hajime and Izuru’s father immediately took the next train back home, canceling his business trip, Izuru keeping him updated via text the whole time. 

Hinata didn’t say much, only leaning against his brothers shoulder with puffy, teary eyes and a blank look. He was tired of everything... why did he have to go through all of this? When did he become a despair magnet? Who even was this psycho?! Why did he keep him alive? Him of all people! 

He didn’t understand... he just wanted to go to sleep, and forget this ever happened, but he wouldn’t. He’d never forget. He really did belong to that man.

...

Suddenly, a muffled, grainy voice spoke through one of the officers intercoms. 

“We found him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter was originally Hinata going back to school and dealing with the after effects there, but sense Hinata seems to be suffering a lot without much support, I decided to introduce Kamukura’s character now. Hope you enjoyed either way. Cant believe this chapter was done in one day, it probably shows.


	3. Bullying Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata comes face to face with the man believed to be responsible for the public panic- before being forced to go to school.

He’d been sitting at the police station with his brother for hours, the sun already in the horizon. He didn’t know if he wanted this guy to be the same person as that killer or not. If he was then justice may finally be served, but on the other hand he didn’t know if he could handle being in the same room as that man. 

They hadn’t told him or Izuru anything, just to sit and wait for them to be called into the interrogation room.

“Do you-“ Hinata stuttered out,”do you think that he and the man are the same...?”

“Maybe. I unfortunately don’t have the answer to that. This pest was incredibly reckless calling attention to their presence as they did; on the other hand the rapist seemed incredibly meticulous in cleaning everything, doing whatever possible not to get caught.” Izuru whispered, looking away from his brother and shifting in his seat, crossing his legs.

“Please don’t say the- uhm, ‘R’ word. It makes me a bit uncomfortable.” 

“...sorry.” things quieted down after that. They hadn’t spoken much before anyway, they didn’t have anything to talk about either; at least nothing they wanted to talk about. 

Hinata was always low on confidence, growing up next to his little brother was certainly a challenge. He constantly dealt with the usual ‘You did good, but your brother did better’ nonsense. He always felt like his parents would still be together if he wasn’t such a failure in their eyes. This current situation wasn’t helping either; he just wanted everything to go back to normal. But his normal was never really normal, was it? He knew no one but his brother really cared about him all that much. Not to say his father didn’t, but after Izuru showed the beginnings of an incredible talent he wasn’t given much attention anyway. 

Sometimes, Hinata wished Izuru wasn’t even born- he had no doubt he was being selfish thinking that, after all his brother had always been there for him. But deep down he knew him being as talented as he was always made him, to everyone else, lesser than in one way or another. He quickly shoved those thoughts out of his head- he loves his brother and his brother loves him! What else was there to say? He shouldn’t be thinking about his brother like a hinderance when all he’s ever done was care for him.

“Hinata Hajime?” Hinata looked up to see a black haired women, wearing a simple, white button up and black pants. Izuru gave Hinata one last glance as he stood up, disappearing as he was lead deeper and deeper into the station. 

They finally stopped at a beige door, with silver paneling. Ok- this was it, all he had to do was walk in their and try to see if the killer and this guy where the same person; then he could leave. No big deal, right? He was only potentially putting to justice a man who’d murdered six students and raped him! Nothing to worry about at all...

“Before we step in, I am required to inform you this is a recorded conversation, and anything said in this room can and will be used in a court of law. I’ll be watching, so no need to be afraid.” The women’s words were soothing, they were... nice. “It’ll be okay- just say when you want to go and I will take you out immediately.”

The women opened the door for him, and sitting at the table was an unknown looking man.

The women shut the door behind her, and Hinata knew it was just him and this man. 

“It was just a prank, no need to get your panties in a twist Reserve course brat.” The voice was rough an coarse, it wasn’t anything like the man that night... It wasn’t him. “Can you go now? You’re even uglier then usual.”

Hinata looked closer at the boy he was beginning to recognize. It was a guy in his class, apart of the regular group of bullies that would often torment him. He never said much to him, but it was clear he hated him. If Hinata remembered correctly, his name was Haruki Ito.

Hinata began to feel anger boiling up inside him; yes he was a bully but Hinata couldn’t wrap his head around why someone would even think to -! Why would he do that, does he have no morals at all?

“What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want to get arrested that bad?!” Hinata yelled. He didn’t want to deal with this shit- what the fuck was this guys problem? 

“Calm down, Jesus you really are full of yourself. We didn’t expect you’d be that much a sensitive idiot.” 

“We?”

“Me and the butterflies- my friends you moron! This is why everyone hates you, y’know.”

Rage was evident on Hinata’s face. He wasn’t one to get mad often, but Ito was absolutely crazy!

Hinata took a long breath, he didn’t need to waste his time being upset about this anymore. He had bigger things to worry about. “I want to leave.” 

The women re-entered a few seconds later, leading Hinata by the shoulder outside of the interrogation room. 

“Do you know if that was the killer from The Hopes Peak Massacre?” The women questioned, squeezing Hinata’s shoulders tight, hope for an end to the nation wide-panic in her eyes.

Hinata shook his head,”It wasn’t him. The-their voices where much different.” 

The women sighed, pursing her lips together. “Ok. Thank you for your time. Your father has been informed of everything. If you both want to press charges for trespassing, please do so. We would be able to file a charging document in court. This will be mailed to Mr. Ito and requires him to appear in court and answer to the charges.” 

Before Hinata could ask any further question, the women began urging him to follow her back out to the waiting room. He knew what Izuru would say, ‘This was just a waste of time.’ He’d be right, he always was right.

“So?” 

“So what?” 

Izuru rolled his eyes,”You know what, Hajime.” 

“The guys name was Ito, he’s from my class. Apparently he just wanted to- “Play a prank”.”, Izuru’s eyebrows furrowed, a sigh escaping his lips. “And if you’re wondering, I’m pretty sure Ito isn’t that... *cough* that man.” 

“I see, what a waste of time.” Hinata nodded, letting out a yawn. Man he really was tired. 

“Father just got off the train, he’s coming here to pick us up along with our school supplies. It’d be best to nap in the car unless you want to pass out.”

Hinata looked at his brother was a raised brow,”School supplies-?” 

“We have school today, did you forget.” Oh. He did, didn’t he. Hinata really did not want to go back to Hopes Peak. But he wasn’t sure the school would allow another day off, and he sure as hell knew his father wouldn’t let him stay home any longer. His father loved him, sure, but since last week it was made quite clear that he didn’t understand Hinata’s trauma in the slightest. “Let’s wait outside, no need to clog up the waiting room.” 

Izuru wrapped his arm around Hinata’s, doing his best to not touch his recently broken wrist as he pulled him outside. “I wonder if Ito will be at school...”

Izuru shook his head, “No, probably not. At least not today, anyway.” Izuru finally let go of him when they reached the parking lot. Touch often made Hinata nervous, but his brother never seemed to freak him out. Maybe it was because he was the closest person to him, or maybe he was just latching onto his only support system, he didn’t know. That seemed to be a common problem nowadays, he used to know a lot of things. He used to be useful- “If you’re thinking bad of yourself stop that.” Damn, his brother really could read him like a book, huh?

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

“Be safe now, try not to miss school anymore okay Hajime?”, Hinata sighed, he knew their was no hope in trying to explain what he was going through to this man. Izuru nodded, before walking off to his respectful building. 

Hinata waved to his father before doing the same, slow on his feet as though if he stomped too hard, the ground would swallow him up. The entrance became closer and closer every second, and entering it seemed as though he was walking to his death. He was tired, so tired- it probably didn’t help the situation much. The moment he opened the door, all eyes snapped onto him.

Hinata did his best to ignore them, keeping his head down, but it was all for not. Their unwanted gaze burned through Hinata’s uniform (which his father made him change into in the car) and he could only shake in fear when he walked over to his. He truly felt pathetic.

Opening the locker somehow felt better- like if anything went wrong he could hide in here like last time... but everyone here knew how that turned out for him. 

He hoped and prayed they’d look away soon enough but the eyes never wandered far from him. Even as he put his indoor shoes on, even as he walked to class, the students where frozen like they where deers in headlights. 

Just as Hinata was about to round the corner into the hallway, a student shouted- “Look at the whore; how much do you charge, slut?” He snapped his head towards the direction of the sound. Wait, wasn’t that guy apart of Ito’s gang? A few students snickered, some flares at the boys, and others rolled their eyes before returning to their lockers. 

Hinata looked at the ground- wait why was he doing that? ‘You look like an ant doing that!’ He told himself, but he didn’t stop. ‘Just keep up the pace and get to class’. He knew the reason they all hated him; the killer was there for him, if he wasn’t there- no one would’ve gotten hurt. 

He just wanted his brother, he didn’t want to be here. He would know what to do and how to help him! All Hinata wanted was for Izuru to be with him again, he didn’t want to be alone! Not anymore...

Class passed by slow and tediously. He tried to take notes, but he was too tired for that. Nothing seemed to be working out for him today. Hinata was so done with it all. Nothing he could try would make the disgusting things whispered to him by the other students go away. The teacher acted oblivious to it all, she didn’t care about problems beyond her paycheck. 

Hinata felt disgusting. The more and more he heard the words both whispered and behind his back, he began to believe them. 

After all, it did feel good. He didn’t want it to feel good- sure. But that didn’t change the fact that it did. Hinata, in his eyes, was nothing more then a slut of the worse kind. Getting off to being violated on a corpse! What psychopath was he? The news and papers spared no detail of the gruesome scene, everyone knew what kind of person he was now. Not just a freak who was absolutely full of himself, never seeming to fit in, but a whore too.

A worthless slut. 

Worthless.

Worthless.

Worth-

The bell rang across the school, calling the end of first period, snapping Hinata out of his trance.

Wait, what was he thinking? He didn’t want that, it was forced into him. It wasn’t his fault... was it?

Hinata grabbed his things as slow as possible, careful not to pull on his wrist any. He hurried to the nearest bathroom to find it empty, good. No one would seem him.

Hinata looked into the mirror; he was a mess. His hair was even worse then usual, bags under puffy red eyes larger then ever, and skin paler then the moon.

His hands crawled their around his elbows, squeezing them tight and causing a throbbing pain to jab his wrists. He didn’t care, the pain helped him, actually. His problems seemed to disappear when he squeezed tighter. Maybe if he hurt he could make up for all the pain he caused to those mourning families. It was his fault those students died... he could only hope they died quick and didn’t suffer. 

The bell rung out again- he had to head to class. But before he could make any attempt to leave, the door sprung wide open. In came the rest of Ito’s group, Akio and Isamu.

“Hey! Come here.” Isamu yelled, pointing his finger at Hinata. 

Hinata froze, ‘What do they want..?’ He slowly began to back away, hitting the restrooms wall. 

“Are you deaf? Get your ass over here!” The shouting rung in Hinata’s ears, echoing in his brain. Why where they yelling? What where they going to do to him?

Those yells where his only warning, before Akio quickly jumped onto him, hands around his neck. They weren’t squeezing hard, but just enough to get the point across. The other man walked over to Hinata, Isamu removing his belt, grabbing Hinata’s wrists roughly and tying it tight around them. He gasped at the pain- his wrists being squeezed so tight together he was convinced they would be broken all over again.

“Let go of-!“ a slap echoed throughout the stale bathroom, Isamu glaring at the tied up boy. 

“You got my sister killed- and you think you have the right to even be at this school, much less tell me what to do?!” Got his sister killed? Hinata was terrified; what was this guy talking about- “Did you seriously forget? You were raped right on top of her! You’re nothing but a pathetic disgrace- you deserve this.”

Hinata’s eyes widened- that was his sister? He had no time to dwell on his shock, quickly being thrown head first on the floor infront of him. His nose throbbed as it came in contact with the cheap tile, eyes beginning to water. Isamu nearly ripped his skin to shreds when he dug his nails into his hips, forcing him upward. The hip wounds the killer had given him beginning to reopen.

Hinata couldn’t hold in his tears anymore- breaking down right there on the bathroom floor. Images of that night kept flashing into his head, and now it was happening again. He didn’t want to live a life like this! He didn’t want to live... 

Out of nowhere, Isamu knelt behind Hinata and-

“AHHHH!” A loud, pained scream reverberated throughout the air, as his cock slammed fully into Hinata’s dry hole. “I’m begging, you stop-!“ 

Akio kicked his jaw hard, before shoving his own member into Hinata’s mouth, making the boy gag.

“I suggest you quiet down, wouldn’t want your dear brother to know you’re this desperate for cock!” He cried out around the member in his mouth when Isamu and Akio began to move, neither bothering to match their thrusts.

It felt like his insides where being ripped out and put back together with each unwanted thrust into his body, and he could already feel blood trickle from his anus onto the intruding cock. Hinata had been wrong when he thought it was a repeat of the first night, it was nothing like this. The mans touches where passionate- insane and disgusting, yes, but every touch and thurst, second to minute, was filled nothing but the mans twisted passion. This however, was much worse. There was nothing about this that was careful or delicate like the mans. Isamu and Akio seemed scared to touch him with their hands, like he was some disease. 

Even still with the drastic differences his mind and body began to separate, last weeks attack on his body mixed with this one, and Hinata constantly flickered from the man then Isamu’s and Akio.

“You’re so lucky Reserve Course Rat! You deserve so much worse!” Isamu’s words went in one ear and out the other, as Hinata could no longer process the events in real time.

Akio gripped his hair, shoving himself further and further down into Hinata’s throat- causing the boy to choke. 

Worthless.

Worthless.

Worthless.

Akio and Isamu groaned in sync, both of their thrusts becoming more and more erratic. Hinata had stopped breathing by now, both members roughly intruding him made it impossible. The lack of oxygen made him slowly fade from consciousness, the world turning black around him. However, Akio pulled out with a gasp, cum spilling itself all over Hinata’s face. Not willing to give the boy gasping for air a break, he quickly moved to his neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin.

Isamu leaned down onto Hinata, pushing his cock further into the bleeding boy. 

“How pathetic! Are you willing to bend to the will of any man as long as they bind you up?” Akio yelled into Hinata’s ear, speaking for the first time in all the chaos. 

It didn’t matter if he said anything to Hinata or not- he couldn’t hear them. His mind was too full of ‘what if’s’ to process anything anymore. Like “What if my brother saw me like this”, and “What if I’m destined to be like this forever”.

He didn’t know who he’d blame once this was all over, these boys or him. It was irrational to blame himself, that was clear. But the pain of accepting it all seemed easier when there was a reason for it, even if he made himself out to be that reason. 

How could so many things like this happen if he wasn’t to blame? How could he accept he was just an unfortunate victim of bad luck, when he didn’t believe in luck to begin with. 

Hinata was just waiting for the end of his physical and mental pain- by both Isamu and Akio, as well as himself. However when the end finally came, it came hard. Barrels of cum coated his tortured insides, Isamu and Akio not even bothering to clean up the evidence.

Hinata fell back to reality as his body was pushed down on the floor, before noticing Isamu was holding a camera in his face. There was a video playing.

Hinata’s eyes widened- they recorded him this whole time?!

“Better not tell anyone or the whole world school will find out what a dirty slut you are; even your dearest brother!” Isamu taunted him, waving the graphic video in his face. 

The boys left then, not caring a cent to the destroyed boy beneath them. Hinata, on the other hand, wanted to do everything possible to remove everything off of his disgusting body. Nobody needed to know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE: If you have any questions or are confused by this chapter at all (trust me I am too) please read my comment down below. If you still have unanswered questions please ask me. Hope you have a wonderful day, and if you celebrated any winter celebration this month, hope you had a grand time.


	4. His Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata reflects on the past weeks events.
> 
> (This took way too long to come out. New chapter, hopefully, soon.)

He didn’t know how long he spent laying on the cold bathroom tiles in a trance of despair. Maybe hours? Maybe just a few minutes? Probably even seconds.

Hinata felt like dying as he crawled his way over to an open stall, snatching his discarded clothes on the way. He couldn’t even sit on the toilet as he pathetically grabbed ahold of the disgusting lid. Not being able to move much more then hovering his head above it, he didn’t bother closing the door; especially not when bile made its way up his sore, abused throat. 

He began to calm down from his panic as the rising puke fell into the toilet below, aching legs seeming to calm their obsessive throbbing. If he was hurting then maybe it made up for the hurt he caused.

Both he and his brother had been very distraught over this past week, he didn’t want to worry him any more, that was for sure. He knew once he left this awful school for the day his self hatred would leave or become stronger, even if just temporarily- but he had no time to worry about his own emotions anymore anyway.

The visions of that nights terror seemed to finally disappear to just a memory, ‘I’ll be okay. It’ll all be okay’, He tried to convince himself. It didn’t work.

He finally made an attempt to stand, shaky legs almost collapsing on his weight as his bent over form was clinging onto the nasty public toilet for dear life. If he could just re-dress himself, and wipe the now drying, sticky semen from his body he could finally head to class. Or more preferably, have the energy to leave school entirely. He didn’t want to come back here; quite frankly he didn’t know if he could. 

The memories would be more painful then whatever he actually felt in the moment. 

Hinata was now standing without the help of the toilet, quickly rushing to re-cover his bare form and clean the ooze drying to his face and anus. 

That’s when he finally remembered what Isamu had said. Was... was that girl really his sister? He knew why he’d be blamed, but why did Akio also...? They where apart of Ito’s group- they might’ve just been going along with it because their friend was arrested and the others sister was dead? But did Akio have some grudge over him too? These thoughts and questions made him realize his throbbing headache, it really hurt. He shook off the questions. They probably wouldn’t ever be solved anyway. There was no use in wondering something you knew you’d never be able to answer. Or maybe there was? Was there some whimsy he was missing of it all, maybe he didn’t want the answer as much as he wanted something to blame on his issues. 

Maybe it was just himself. He was the easiest person to blame- so was that it? He finally slid his slightly large school jacket over his shoulders, it seems he was loosing more weight. 

He really wanted to ask his brother about all of this, but bothering Izuru about this anymore was the last thing he wanted to do. After mom left for that man they’d all been through a lot- especially their father. He was incredibly grief stricken, and things only seemed to get worse for him after that. Hinata almost understood his fathers want to ignore this whole situation, he didn’t want his son to ever go through pain again. When The Reserve Course Massacre occurred, Hinata remembered his fathers heart broken eyes making contact with his own, the words ‘I failed’ practically etched onto the shiny hazel orbs. He didn’t want to deal with the guilt, or maybe he just didn’t want to deal with his talentless, whore of a son anymore. He knew it was useless to ponder on these thoughts, especially since he had class; which he was most certainly very late for.

He softly sighed, looking up at the mirror and back at his face. Hinata didn’t know if he was ever so happy to normally look so disgustingly average. Everywhere he went eyes would stare deep into his broken soul, his face that of a walking corpse. Sunken eyes, pale skin, tattered hair, skinny appearance, it was disgusting to the boy.

For one person watching him slip out of the Reserve Course building hastily, it was the most despairing sight of all. It seemed he still had more work to do to make his Hajime understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in the summary this took way too long to come out. I rewrote this chapter five times I’m not joking. Thankfully from that I have plenty ideas for future updates and half of the next one is already done. Thank you so much for the continued support guys!


	5. The Sin And The Sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sinner is rich with lust.

The white haired male smiled insanely from his classrooms window, looking far down on the student. That smile that never left his face, even as he left school, even as he stalked through the town just to catch a glimpse of his dearests home, even as he watched him cry himself into deep slumber through his window.

Oh how badly he wanted to hold him and shower him with all the love he had to give! However he knew he had to restrain himself, it wouldn’t be fair to Hinata if he defiled him twice in one week, now would it? But he did look so pretty, and it would only be a moment... just a moment.

The man carefully climbed down from the window, heading towards his car parked just out of sight from the streets camera. He quietly unlocked the passenger door, grabbing a small black box from underneath the seat. Shutting the door again, he began a fast paced climb back up to the window. He set the black box on the windowsill, pulling a Jackknife Lock-pick out of it. 

He’d done this before, many times in fact- although he never stayed long. It was a tragedy he couldn’t gaze upon the doe eyed boy’s sleeping form for more then a minute before having to leave again. But photos weren’t cutting it anymore. He always found himself longing for more after touching himself with Hajime in thought. He needed Hajime there with him, to be near him,   
to smell him, to be one with him. 

After working the lock pick to the best of his ability through the desperate thoughts, he finally heard a satisfying click.

Pushing in the unlocked window, he quietly slipped into Hajime’s room, making his way to the boy as he stared down on him with the adoration of a proud mother.

Komaeda’s face was redder then cherries, a wobbly crazed smile and a glaze in his eyes as he heard the peaceful breathing of his beloved.

He practically reveled in the idea of doing almost anything to Hajime, and not have the boy fight back one bit. He so badly wanted to take Hajime away last week, but if there was a chance he’d be with him without force, Komaeda wanted to do whatever possible for that outcome to be reality. Remembering the night he first met him always felt surreal; he barely remembered a time when he didn’t think fondly of the boy. These thoughts, however, where quickly discarded as he put his focus back onto the sleeping form. A beige blanket loosely covering his feet, putting his half naked, beautiful body on full display; only a pair of thin boxers keeping prying eyes away.

Komaeda felt the uncomfortable tent growing in his pants, misty eyes shutting- a small sigh creeping past his lips. Oh god how much he wanted to be inside Hinata again! But now was too risky, as upsetting as it was to admit. 

He waisted no time, however, in hastily stripping down right then and there, shuddering as the cool air of the fan hit his now bare form. Sneaking to the closet, he opened it with a creek, removing a white unbuttoned button up from the a of dirty clothes. He held the shirt up to his nose, taking a large whiff of its scent. It smelt like he expected it to. Faint hints of that shampoo Hajime always used, that same shampoo Komaeda bought several bottles of, just to lather his cock with while he jacked off to a photo of the boy. 

He took the shirt and slipped it over his shoulders while he sat next mere inches from the boys face, Komaeda’s lanky legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

His hand reached out for the boy slightly behind him, running a hovering hand over his hair. His lover was so beautiful, the most adorable boy in the world, his hope. It was peaceful, it was nice. Komaeda felt like he could watch him sleep like this for eons. Hajime had always looked this way when he slept, were they thinking of him? Who was Komaeda kidding- of course he didn’t. Not when he didn’t remember he existed. But it didn’t matter, he was here, he was next to him! 

Before Komaeda could even blink, he felt another surge of desperation re-ignite his weeping cock. Gasping at the sensation, Komaeda quickly covered his mouth, looking to see if his love had awoken.

All he found however was the same peaceful looking, sleeping boy. He breathed a quiet sigh of releif, before shifting his legs up on the bed and moving into a side sitting position mere inches from his darlings face, his breath hitting Komaeda like soft feathers.

He looked down on him with a terrifying amount of adoration, returning his hand back to Hajime’s hair. Komaeda slipped out an unheard,”Thank god...”.

He finally brought his attention back to his weeping cock, bringing his shaking free hand down, palming the member immediately.

He wanted more- no, NEEDED more. He needed to have Hajime touch him, and he needed him now. That’s when he saw the sleeping figures arm. It was draped lazily next to him, he could grab it and- no, no that would be too risky. Did he care if it was risky? If he was caught he may never see Hajime again, but on the other hand the immaculate beauty known as Hajime would... screw it! He wanted him so badly, one little moment wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Komaeda reluctantly removed his hand from his cock, instead using it to lightly wrap his hands around Hajime’s forearm, slightly tugging the limb towards his awaiting length. All the while doing his best to avoid touching his bruised and healing wrists.

He paused for a moment, waiting to see if Hajime had woken. He hadn’t.

His fingers lightly grazed Komaeda’s tip, forcing him to bite his lip so hard it was probably bleeding. Wasting no time he wrapped both his hands around the boys, forcing the unknowing hand to wrap around the length of a madman. 

He wasted no time in pumping the hand up and down his shaft, forcing himself to hold back a hearty moan. As his lovers hand went up and down the shaft, pre-cum leaked down onto their hand, coating the cock with the fluid. 

Hajime was here, touching him, breathing on him, it was all so wonderful! A hopeful sight to a new beginning that was just around the corner. Komaeda lost himself in Hajime’s face. Oh, he was so beautiful~! A desperate hand grabbed the shirt, forcing it up to his nose just to smell its lovely scent again. He felt as if he could live in this moment forever, what a joy that would be. His eyes watered at the thought. Had he ever been this happy? 

He didn’t want to hurt anyone last week, but he couldn’t handle it! Not when he had such a great chance to try and make Hajime see his love for him. And even then, they where just worthless reserve course students, unlike Hajime! He showed him hope, those others were just leeches of the worst kind. All he cared about was his loves poor wrists. He could only pray he was feeling better soon. 

That’s when he felt a surge of pleasure wrack his body, barely able to hold in a gasp as he felt something coil deep within him. It tightened into the most amazing feeling he’d ever felt as he began to thrust up into the hand with wild abandon, all senses but the immense need to release seized. And when he came, he came hard. Cum spurt out all over both his and Hajime’s hands, on the bed, and even a few drops on Hajime’s face. God it was such a lovely sight. He began to notice the bitter iron coming from his busted lip into his mouth, although he payed it little mind. 

The euphoric experience of his post-orgasm was unlike any other before that point. His eye practically rolling to the back of his head, and small beads of sweat running down his forehead. It was several minutes before he came-to, immediately realizing the sticky mark he’s left had to be cleaned. He snuck his way out of the room, and into the bathroom, grabbing paper towels to clean up the wonderful mess he had made. He certainly took his time, after all, why would he ever want to leave this wonderful creature alone longer then he had to? 

He then saw the white stain he left on the boxers of the still sleeping Hajime. He couldn’t just leave him like that, could he? Carefully pulling down the undergarment, he felt his heart swelling inside of him,’What a joy to behold such a beauty completely bare in front of him! But the joy soon turned to anger as he noticed something in Hajime’s hips. Bruises, fresh bruises. Five of them to be precise, scrapes at his sides and bruises on his knees. 

They where all new, someone had done this to him, and it wasn’t Komaeda. They hurt him! Did Hajime allow them to? Is this why Hajime ran out of the reserve department?! Whoever did this will pay, he couldn’t have such a disgusting creature exist for any longer then they had. It seemed this person hadn’t realized Hajime belonged to him. He went back to petting their hair, “It’s okay my love, whoever did this is going to pay, I promise...” and Komaeda smiled. It wasn’t the obsessed love-struck smile from before, it was new, it was sinister.

And it was ready to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thank you all so much, your comments and support are absolutely amazing guys! I really appreciate all the amazing kindness I’ve been shown in the comments. 
> 
> Second (and less importantly) this chapter was supposed to be put up yesterday before I went to bed (around 11:30 pm where I am) but the website was down. Glad I waited because I caught a few mistakes re-reading it again, although I’m sure there is still a few in here. Thank you again and have a great day.


	6. Six of Spades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata was hanging onto the ledge of self hatred for so long, before he finally fell.

Hinata’s eyes snapped open, blinded by the sunlight creeping into the room. His skull pounded and his right wrist was stinging, but even still he had to trudge out of bed to get to school eventually. He really didn’t want to go, he just wanted more sleep. But after all the pain he caused he didn’t know if he deserved it.

‘You did this to yourself’, his brain shouted, however he didn’t need a reminder. It was well known to everyone it was his fault, what else was there to say? He wasn’t sure if there was an answer to that’s question or not, but it seems he couldn’t answer anything recently. Regrettably, he pushed himself out of bed, groaning in pain as he pressed against his wrists. It was safe to say he hadn’t given them much time to heal, constantly putting pressure on them likely wasn’t helping his healing process much. His hips ached and his insides felt as though they’d fallen apart, it seemed as if the affects of yesterday’s- “events” hadn’t left quite yet. Hinata didn’t know if they ever would. 

Should he even go back to school? It wasn’t like it’d do anyone any good. He’d just sort of... be there. It felt like the teacher would just be throwing unabsorbed knowledge at him again, and the others would jeer him until he felt like ripping his ears off. Maybe he should just stay home, he’d get an earful from his dad but that would certainly be better then whatever school would bring him. He sighed in frustration- why did life have to be so complicated?! He wasn’t even mad at the boys, he didn’t even know if he was mad at that man. What the hell was wrong with him? 

He flopped back down on his bed. He didn’t have the energy to think about this right now, nor the energy to even try to stand up. It seemed much more appealing to lay down here all day then be forced to lay down in a public restroom again. He at least could try to do something, that would be better then this.

He hopelessly stumbled to grab his phone charging on his bedside table, a layer of dust coating the screen. He hadn’t used it in what felt like forever, he didn’t really use it much before but it hadn’t moved in almost a week. 

On his homepage he could already see massive amounts of emails, messages, and hate-mail. He didn’t know what else he expected.

Scrolling through them, emails from “old friends” claiming sympathy and the such. It was annoying, to say the least. But one in particular, from an unknown email, caught his eye.

When he saw its contents, he froze. Where- where they serious?! It was that fucking video those boys took of him, attached to a message.

“Meet us at the entrance to the main course tonight if you want it to stay between us. 9:00 pm sharp.” 

Not only was this completely humiliating it was absolutely insane! Where these kids stupid? What if he went back to the police and showed them everything? Even still, he didn’t want that video out. Maybe they knew that; but where they so confident as to whole heartedly trust in that? 

Then again, it wasn’t like it mattered. After all, he still was going to do whatever he could to keep them from sending that video to anyone.

Suddenly, a cold shiver ran down his spine. Why did this situation feel so... normal? Like watching a classmate snag the answer sheet type of normal. Why wasn’t he boiling with anger, or overwhelmed with sadness?

‘Jesus Christ, Hajime! We’ve been through this already, our emotions don’t make any sense right now!’ He scolded himself. Why couldn’t he just move by this? His emotions where weird, what else is to it?! He loudly groaned,’Damnit- why does life have to be so complicated?’.

He brought his phone back up to his tired eyes, quickly exiting out of his emails. It was too early for this anyway, he just needed to go back to sleep. He clicked his phone back off, barely managing to put it back on his dresser without dropping it. Rolling over, he closed his eyes again, letting the peaceful sleep consume him. No way was he going to school today, not when his body was twitching like crazy and his bed was this comfy. It’s warm embrace held him softly, comfort in the peace and quiet it gave. He was bathing in its serenity-*BANG*!

He bolted up towards the sound, only to see his door wide open and brother standing calmly at the doorframe. “Izuru, what the fuck?!”

“School.” He said in his usually monotone voice. Hinata rolled his eyes, Jesus he could’ve broke something, and what if he was standing in front of the door? “You’re going to be late if you don’t hurry.”

“Yeah? Well I’m not going.” Izuru walked over to his brother, standing at Hinata’s bedside in silence for a few moments, earning him a confused look from the other. Finally he went in for a quick hug, saying only,”Don’t stay in bed too long.” Before heading off. 

As he shut the door behind him, he felt a small smile form on his lips. He was so lucky to have his brother, wasn’t he? 

The smile, however, quickly vanished as he was reminded of that email. It was annoying how much these situations seemed to take over his life, yet feel like they’ve always been apart of it. 

Whatever- if he was going to be used for those perverts needs he might as well have a decent day.

Not like he deserved it.

He finally found the strength to get out of bed after who knows how long. Sure, he looked like a fish on land trying to leave his bed, but it was still something.

He didn’t even have the energy to even think about getting dressed in something other then his- white boxers?

Wait, didn’t he put dark blue ones on last night- ugh whatever. He was probably hallucinating, again. What was wrong with him? He already knew he was a hopeless whore, but an idiot as well?! 

He probably shouldn’t meet those guys in all honesty. It’d be better if he stayed here. Not because he would be worried for his safety, but because he was worried of them being spotted with him. Think about it? They bullied people- was that right, of course not! But everyone at school already didn’t like those two much, and Hinata didn’t want to damage that even more. I mean, what if they where seen with him? If they where talking to someone as pathetic as him then-! Wait, n-no that’s their problem.

‘If they didn’t want to be associated with me then they shouldn’t have done what they did!’

‘But I do deserve to be hurt like this- didn’t I hurt those students?! I got them killed- murdered, it’s all my fault! I deserve to be broken like this!’

‘...’

‘You deserve to be broken like this.’

...He guessed he could add talking to himself on the list of everything wrong with him.

Trying to take a moment to breathe, he took his shaky hand to his fast beating heart. You’re okay. It’ll be okay. He needed someone to say that to him more then ever, but he knew it’d be a lie. But would he have cared? He couldn’t know for sure, but he thinks he wouldn’t mind. Just some in the moment comfort was better then nothing, he supposed.

Ok- time to actually get back to being a productive human being. His feet hit the floor like weights cracking concrete; and continued to feel so as he trudged downstairs. 

He accepted the searing, throbbing pain his wrist made as one would a formality. Something that would only be suitable for someone like him. 

‘I’m okay- it’s okay to think this as a normal, well deserved punishment’, he reminded himself; or to be more accurate, lied to his himself.

He decided not to eat breakfast that day. It wasn’t needed, not when he had things so easy compared to most people. After all breakfast was just to prepare for the day ahead, and he still has lunch and dinner anyway. 

He sat down on the armchair he always used, huddling up in it as if he was a child that was watching a scary movie. He glanced at the mirror near the front door, but he still looked as bad as ever. 

He squeezed his arms around him tighter- however that made him jump from the searing pain of his wrist. So he did it again. It felt like metal rods had been stuck in lava and put inside him, their heat ever burning. It was so fucking painful- which is why he kept doing it. Again, and again, and again. His body was begging him to stop, to do anything but this- but he wouldn’t stop. Not until the pain of those he hurt were gone. He didn’t know how long he was doing it. Maybe an hour? All he knew was he needed more. In a weird way, it felt good? Like he was given something to control when everything else in his life was out of reach. 

He finally stopped when the pain had numbed down to nothing more then an afterthought. If he was doubting himself over what he did then maybe he’d be the slightest bit bothered by it, but he wasn’t. He didn’t want to doubt himself anymore, and quite frankly he didn’t know if he could. Like something in him had cut off connection between his body and mind.

And that was okay; everything was okay. Everything except for him.


	7. 6 + 2 = 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes to meet Isamu and Akio, but he doesn’t know if he will ever find out what they wanted from him that night.

The sun had set hours before, but Hinata still couldn’t get used to the darkness around him. It was unknowing and dangerous, and if he was honest, terrifying.

He decided he didn’t want to face his dad when he came home from work; opting instead to wait for Akio and Isamu infront of Hopes Peak’s main course building, under the guise of hanging out at a friends. 

He could already hear their obnoxious voices echoing through his head, wanting so badly to tell them he didn’t want to be there, that he hated them because of what they did, but he knew he’d be nothing but a liar. He did want to be there, he wanted to be abused because he deserved to be, and they where in the right to be the abusers. Why else would he be in this situation? No one else around him was hurt so badly in a single week; there must be a reason for it. He must be the reason for it.

Worthless.

Worthless.

Worthless.

Isamu and Akio seemed to be the only ones that understood that. Perhaps that made them saints in Hinata’s eyes, punishing him for his dirty sin? But no one could ever really know what was going through his head, not even Hinata himself. His view points where corrupted beyond repair, he was no longer himself. He fell into despair quicker then he he could blink, like jumping from a fifteen story building onto pavement in only three seconds.

The day had been a mixture of constant paranoia and self destruction, with all doubt of him deserving this leaving his body in mere hours.

He had sat here for over three hours now, not moving an inch. It was almost 10:00 pm, and he started to get worried for the two boys meant to hurt him. Where they okay? Did something happen to them? 

His thoughts were soon answered, when he got another email, from the same one that told him to meet them. But this one was much more terrifying. It was the most disgusting image he’d ever seen in his life, and he could already feel the bile fall from his mouth onto the concrete bellow. 

The image had two men in it, Akio and Isamu. It took Hinata a moment to process what he was witnessing. Their bodies where covered in bruises, and erratic, bloody, stab wounds. It would’ve seemed they where stabbed in a spur of the moment thing, had it not been for the very methodical stab wound in the back of their necks, that surely would paralyze them. However, there was something else. Hinata couldn’t tell if he was more afraid of the egregious photo or the words accompanying, those terrifying, disgusting words...

The text was nothing more then crazy ramblings with no particular meaning, the words often misspelled and chaotic in their format. It’s sender raved on about Hinata- telling him not to be sad, and that these people where only taking what was rightfully theirs. But it got worse. The same unknown email sent another image. It was of Hinata; staring gawk eyed at his phone in pure terror, standing in front of Hopes Peak Academy in the dark. ”Look how pretty you are!”

He was frozen, unable to do anything but stare in horror at his screen- pressure building into his eyes until it finally happened. Hinata cried, and his phone dropped onto the concrete bellow.

If you wanted to know one of the worst immediate actions to take in these situations, he was a perfect demonstration, but it wasn’t his fault.

He so badly wanted to keep it inside and run but it was all so much! He sobbed his eyes dry, snot dripping down his nose and hands gripping at his face.

‘Run already you moron!’ 

His eyes where squeezed shut but the image of those two refused to leave; and every time he thought they where finally gone, more of the victims from that massacre appeared too. 

“Go away go away go away!”, He cried out- but it was all in vain. A hand grabbed the side of his shoulder, while another held his head. Hinata couldn’t focus enough to think of pushing the unknown figure off, their body only huddling further against him in a twisted form of comfort.

The somehow familiar voice whispered unregistered words into Hinata’s ear, softly and psychotically. That’s, however, when he noticed something. Specifically, the person themselves. Their hair was white and they had skin of porcelain, their face redder then cherries. But more horrific was their clothing, which was covered in a thick, red, paste. Blood. 

Hinata screamed out another cry, pushing the person away and attempting to dash towards the nearest neighborhood, unfortunately the man gave chase, and kicked his ankle with an iron toed boot. The surely traumatized boy crumpled down from the pain, crying out in pain as the man quickly pushed him back down. They removed a blood stained glove from their cold hands, shoving it into Hinata’s mouth with words of comfort such as, “It’s okay, my love!” and “I won’t hurt you~.”. 

The much stronger man lifted the struggling boy up and dragged him towards a nearby car, it was white, like everything else about the man, and surely very expensive. Hinata was panicked, thrashing about as he chocked on his own spit. He was quickly thrown into the backseat and the man quickly followed, slamming the door shut behind him while the horrified boy still fought against his attacker.

They grabbed several long ropes of fabric hidden under the seat, tying his broken wrists and bruised ankles tightly together. Hinata finally realized the glove was leaking the horrid blood into his mouth, and god it tasted so awful. His tears only seemed to influence the man to hurry as he shoved him down infront of the passenger seat, hiding him out of sight from the window. As he quickly jumped up with Hinata, he started the car, driving as far away as he could. 

Hinata could do nothing but pathetically whimper through the bloody glove, as any hope of escape was rivaled by the searing pain in his wrists. Why hadn’t he just taken care of them from the start?! If he did, he could’ve had a chance to get himself free.

Worthless.

Worthless.

Worthless.

Hinata was scared out of his wits, he had no idea as to what was going on, who this man was, or why he was being taken. All he knew was he was screwed in every sense of the word.

He shut his eyes tight, curling further into the ball he was already forced into. He just wanted to be home, with his brother and dad arguing over the stupidest things. Not here.

But now he was being driven to an unknown place, to an unknown fate; and he was utterly helpless to it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter several times, and boy do I hate it still. I figured I’d never get it done if I kept picking on every little thing, so I decided to publish the best version I made. Hope you enjoyed despite it not being the best. Chapter eight is in the works.


	8. “Because I Love You!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata deals with even more unanswered questions then before, and this unknown man that has plagued him for over a week had finally been connected to a face.

Komaeda pulled the car into his garage as the leaf covered ground crunched and crumbled beneath it. Once parked inside he took a glance at the boy, but what was only supposed to be one small glance at the hidden boy turned into several minutes. But how could he not? He’d fallen asleep from the physical and mental exhaustion only halfway through the ride to his home, and god did he look so pretty when he slept. Not that he wasn’t beautiful all the time, but knowing he could stare without making his Hajime uncomfortable was a blessing in itself. 

As much as Komaeda would rather jack off to the boy then prepare his bed to tie him on, he knew it had to be done anyway. But even still, he could feel his cock twitch the slightest bit to life at the mere thought of sleeping in the same bed with Hajime. God he was so gorgeous! 

It hurt him to do this, but there was no going back now! After all, he only brought something to tie a person with if he decided to take those boys, and have them starve to death like rabid dogs in his home. He was never planning to kidnap Hajime, but it was for the best he did, he supposed. The world was too cruel for him, but he’d keep him safe, he’d protect him. 

He thought he only needed Hajime to truly love him, but after finding that stupid video when going through his phone emails, he realized something. He didn’t need Hajime to love him, he needed Hajime to understand who he truly belonged to. Him; Nagito Komaeda. But if he did decide to love him, he wouldn’t mind a bit. Being the sole recipient of a beautiful boys affection and adoration sounded wonderful. As long as that boy was Hajime. 

He finally snapped out of his enchantment with the boy, reluctantly shutting the car door behind him, and heading towards his personal bedroom.

When Hinata heard the sound of the garage door closing, he snapped his eyes open. Now was his chance!

———————————————————

Komaeda finally finished preparing everything to be suitable for his Hajime dearests eyes! He hoped he liked his hard work. His lovers old room was gorgeous, after all his scent was all over it, unfortunately the rest of Hinata’s house was so... boring. Completely unworthy of being used by him. Sure, his brother was so incredibly full of hope, but no one except Hajime was without flaws. Oh how lucky Komaeda was to have met Izuru! If he hadn’t, he may have never known of the angel that was Hajime.

He may be unfit for his lovers doe hazel eyes, but someone had to save him. Komaeda’s parents had such a wonderful marriage, and he’d be sure to replicate it as best as he could. If no one else could give Hajime the life they had, he’d have to do it for them

He made his way back down the stairs, a giddy smile upon his lips as he reached out to open the garage door. And that’s when he froze- his expression quickly turning into a crazed, violent one. It was all because of a sound, a sound that pissed him off beyond belief, the sound of glass shattering, and his car alarm sent screaming. 

He burst open the door right as a tied up figure fell into a pool of glass bellow a shattered, blood speckled window. Hinata attempted to cut himself free with a piece of glass before Komaeda could get to him, but it was too late. He dragged the boy by his spiked hair out of the broken glass, only managing to shove more and more small and large shards into his limbs, causing a loud cry of pain to erupt through the bloody makeshift gag. 

Komaeda’s violent outburst didn’t end there, stomping his steeled toe boots onto his fingers. Hajime let out a muffled wail at the abhorrent pain rupturing through him, choking on a sob of desperation.

Looking down at the twitching, bleeding mess below him, Komaeda smiled sinisterly sweet. Carefully picking up and bringing the convulsing boy’s body out of the garage and onto the kitchens island counter. 

Komaeda pat his head like one would a dog, and walking to the other side of the large kitchen to grab a small med-kit from one of the cabinets. Hinata could do nothing but watch as he found himself frozen in place, like if he were to move he’d be swallowed up whole by the world that was certainly betraying him. He was so pathetic; he couldn’t even cry anymore, and he hated it. He hated it all!

Why couldn’t he do one thing right in his life? He truly was worthless.

Worthless, worthless, worthless worthless, worthless, worthless!

“You seem dazed, are you okay, my Puppet?” The mans voice brought Hajime back from his depressive thoughts, the words laced in sickeningly sweet concern. Who even was this man? And why couldn’t Hinata shake the feeling he’d heard his voice somewhere before. The white haired stranger(?) pulled out a pair of tweezers, cleaning them with rubbing alcohol before making his way towards Hajime, and examining his glass wounds closely. “Be more careful Puppet.” When he said that degrading nickname again, Hajime felt a shiver crawl up his spine. The man caught on to the action, responding by licking his tongue up the boys jaw, satisfied by the lack of resistance. It was gross, and vile; Hinata never wanted to be touched like he was that night ever again!

That night... wait! This guys voice-, it was all to similar to that mans! Were they... were they the same person?! 

Right as the man brought the pair of tweezers to his skin, Hinata yanked away, almost falling bsckwards on the island counter. 

“N-n-n-no!” Was all his sore throat could say; some tears finally beginning to form at his eyes, “Please-!” His breath was caught in his throat as he struggled for air, and god was he terrified. This man killed- this man he- no, no! The aforementioned man only looked down upon the distraught teen with tainted glee. 

“Aww, is my Puppet scared~?” Hinata violently shook his head, before the man caught it in between his two hands, forcing the frightened boy to face him. “Don’t be! I love you, and I’d never hurt someone I love. Especially not someone as beautiful as you...~” 

Before Hinata could even process what was happening, kisses were speckled across his face. They were passionate and quick, loving too. Hajime couldn’t even figure out what was up with this guy! One moment, he was loving and kind, the next he was obsessive and violent. He had only been exposed to this man for no more then half an hour, yet he already felt like death was a better option then him. 

Too scared of making the man go back into a violent outburst, Hinata stayed quiet, trying to digest everything that had happened so quickly. This man was the one that did this? That started all of this pain?! What did he even want with a useless student like him anyway? Questions like these raced around his mind as one by one, the man plucked every piece of glass from the boys body. The only thing he could focus on was the clock moving further into the night, and the delicate touch the porcelain skinned man used. It was disgusting, like a broken promise or a dirty lie. Hinata knew more then anyone sooner or later that delicate touch would certainly become violent. 

The man set the tweezers into a clear jar holding all of the pieces taken from his body, before cupping Hinata’s cheek and kissing the other.

“Wh...w-wh-why...?” A quiet broken voice asked, a few stray tears falling down their face.

“”Why”?”

The man smiled again.

“Because I love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s taken me this long to figure out I forgot to name the last chapter, smh... I’m such an idiot 😂


	9. Here Comes The Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata sleeps for the first time since entering the madman’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these chapters are progressively getting shorter- I should prolly stop that 😂

Hinata barely noticed the bandages being wrapped around his body, as he stared at the bed he would be forced to sleep in. Just like the rest of this house, it was modern and expensive, making the cuffs covered in a thick grey fabric connected to the bed stand out like a wild fire. It was recently made, and there was plenty room for two on it. It was repulsive. 

Was he missing something? When that man told him he loved him, he seemed so, ‘sincere’? Maybe this man was giving him his just punishment, and he should feel horrible, and disgusted. Maybe he shouldn’t. He didn’t know anymore. He thought he had everything figured out for once in his life! There where a few unanswered questions but he didn’t care to know them. He assumed the man left him alive as a sick form of torture, those boys had given him his well deserved pain, and would continue to do so. That was it! He thought it was anyway.

What even was his name? Did Hinata have it in him to ask? He didn’t think he did, but he knew he had to get as much as he could out of him Incase he ever got out of here. 

“What- what is y-your name...?” Hinata sounded so pathetic when he spoke, like he was an ant standing under a god. Well, if a god was a serial killer rapist, anyway.

It seemed, however, his weak tone made the man be filled with absolute pleasure. His eyes hazed by lust and ragged breaths leaving his parted mouth. “You sound so lovely!”, he said as he shoved the man onto the bed below,”I want to hear more~...”.

“I- I... I don’t- uhm...” The man let out a load sound of pleasure just by the sound of Hinata alone, his face looked like a crushing school girl looking longingly at there crush. It was really weird...

“Oh god- Hajime you have no idea how happy you make me!”, the man yelled in ecstasy. “I’m so sorry, I was so mesmerized by you I forgot you asked me something!” He always had a smile on his face when he spoke, it was as unnerving as the words he was actually speaking. 

Hinata could feel himself sink further into the bed, he was no doubt scared by the obviously mentally ill man infront of him. 

“Nagito, call me Nagito, Puppet.” The so called ‘Nagito’ traced his fingers across Hinata’s face, before bringing them down to the waist of his pants. “Let’s get you changed into something you can sleep in.” 

Hinata felt his breath hitch in his mouth and body run cold as Nagito slowly unbuttoned and pulled down his jeans. His eyes snapped shut as he shook slightly, ‘Stop touching me!’ he wanted to yell, but no words came out.

A wave of anxiety hit him in the face, as the man did nothing but continue undressing him. He was so so scared. His mouth began to dry and he could hear his heartbeat loud and irregular. Nagito only continued to remove his clothes, one by one. 

His body screamed at him to get the attacker away, to fight, to survive, but he couldn’t move at all. Even though all Nagito did was neatly fold his clothes beside him, he felt as though he was going to strike at any moment. But he didn’t. He just brought him new clothes to sleep in. They where certainly demoralizing, as it was a white laced nightgown, that didn’t even go down to his knees. However it calmed Himata down knowing he was giving him something to cover up with. Even if it didn’t cover up much. 

The neck of the gown was a deep-v, and it seemed to be made out of some sort of silk. It had a yellowish tint to it, not as old as his grandmother, but certainly older then him. There was a few loose threads at the end of it, suggesting it was worn by someone before him.

“It was my mother’s nightgown, I know you’ll look so pretty in it!” His mother’s? It looked more like lingerie to him then anything. Feeling a bit reluctant to wear another persons clothes Hinata just sat there for a minute. He really didn’t want to put that on. 

All of the sudden, he felt someone yank his wrist, finding himself face to face the man. 

“Put it on. Now.” Hinata reluctantly obliged, doing his best not to whimper from the pain on his cracked hands. The loose nightgown fit him almost perfectly; something which Nagito was undoubtedly happy with as he clasped his hands together in glee. “See?”, he began, pointing towards a large mirror,”You look so beautiful- I could just die!”

This man was definitely one of, if not the most psychotic man Hinata had ever come in contact with. Who made their victim dress in their mothers night clothes? Even weirder is it appeared he lived alone. Was his mother and his relationship estranged? Maybe she had died recently and he was grieving?

Truthfully, Hinata knew it didn’t matter. What mattered was he was stuck in an unknown location, with an abusive stranger. He knows he doesn’t deserve to leave this situation, he’s a horrible person, and deserves this. But apart of him so badly wants to ignore it. To shout that he is worth it. If he did accept that, he’d be faced with more questions. And he didn’t want to answer them. He didn’t want everything he’s gone through just to be bad luck, he wanted a reason, some sort of closure. Or maybe he was just as crazy as the man, Nagito. 

“As much as I want to make love to you all night- I have some tracks to cover and you have sleep to catch up on.” Nagito leaned in to the boy, pressing their lips together softly. He grabbed the cuffs attached to the headboard, quickly putting them onto Hinata. “I love you, Puppet! Goodnight~...” 

Hinata couldn’t even stay awake to plan an escape, as he began to fall into a deep slumber. 

Nagito ran a hand down his waist, feeling the silky fabric beneath him. He looked just like them...

“I missed you... it’s so nice to have you back. I promise I’ll make us just like you...” Hinata didn’t understand a word falling out of the others mouth, but didn’t bother to decipher it as darkness quickly consumed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short ass chapter (only 5800 characters, and written in about 3 hours. Could be better, could be worse)
> 
> But I’m having a lot of fun with Komaeda. Smth about writing a crazy asshat will always be endearing to me. R.I.P Hinata.


	10. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wakes up to a new day of forced feminization. That’s nice.

He snapped his eyes open, the sound of giggles filling his ears. 

He shot up, only to be held down by a clothed chain digging into his frail wrists- and emitting a yelp from his shaking body. Trying to adjust to the darkness surrounding him, he began to panic as the giggling persisted from no discernible location. Out of nowhere, the sound halted.

Finally being able to see in the pitch black, he looked around the room. It was completely empty. Not a single thing was in it, no furniture, no person, nothing except the chain on his wrist’s. Not even the bed was there anymore.

He didn’t know where he was; or more importantly who put him there. Everything was fuzzy, his eyesight and his mind.

That’s when he felt something touch him. Looking down, he saw a dismembered hand on his thigh, then another appearing from thin air on his other, only being able to watch as they somehow forced his legs open.

He tried to scream, get them off him, anything! But they wouldn’t budge, and neither could he. He felt a searing pain go through his lower back, blood beginning to seep out of his rectum and onto the floor below like a waterfall. What was happening?! Out of no where, the white roof above him began to crack, oozing the same substance he was, until it finally broke. Gallons of blood headed right towards him, and-

He woke up.

It was morning, a bright honey dew glow coming through a small crack in the curtains, there was a warm body huddled up against him, and he was sweating profusely. What the fuck was that?!

He sighed, looking over at the man next to him. Nagito’s head was set in the crook of his neck, arm wrapping under it. His right arm was splayed out on his waist, right next to his leg laid on him in a similar position.

Hinata couldn’t move out of the grip if he wanted to, and he REALLY wanted to. He would’ve hoped it all was just a bad dream, had he not grown tired of wishing for the impossible.

The figure sprawled out across him began to shift, eyes fluttering open. They looked at Hinata longingly, the other not returning the affection.

Nagito grabbed his face, forcing him to look at his own before pressing his lips onto his. It disgusted Hinata more then he could describe, but he had no choice but to kiss back. It was a weird feeling, to be scared of being hurt. He never had to deal with that on such a strong level before! Why did this guy have such an effect on him?! 

Hinata felt an overwhelming amount of relief when the man finally took his lips away from his, “You seem to be sweating, Puppet! Are you sick? Are you hot? Are you hungry?”

He shook his head lightly and reluctantly, earning a disdained look from his “partner”. 

“Why won’t you talk to me, Haji~? It really makes me angry when you don’t respond properly...” Nagito said it as though he spoke to a baby, a menacing frown shown for all to see.

“...I’m sorry...” Hinata’s voice was small, barely heard whisper, and raspier then normal. He wasn’t used to talking anymore; screaming and crying was all he ever seemed to do after... that incident. That incident this man caused.

Hinata couldn’t even begin to decipher what he truly thought about that man, did he hate him? Did he view him like he viewed Isamu and Akio? 

“I expected much more from you.”

“...” He grabbed Hinata’s now shivering body, pulling it to its side and staring menacingly into his hazel green eyes. 

“Do you know the pain I’ve gone through not being able to speak to you, and even though I’ve done so much for you just to have that, you still treat me this way? Do you enjoy seeing me upset?! You’re being selfish, you spoiled brat!” He spat out, cuddling Hajime closer, dragging his hands up and down his back; sharp nails digging deep into his body when they made their way under the silk gown.

Hajime whimpered out, gripping the cuffs chains tightly as he tried to ignore the pain, but Nagito only dug deeper into him. He could already feel a wet, warm substance leak from his back. 

“Answer me you fucking whore!” The stinging pain was all too much! He was so pathetically weak, why was he so delicate? If he wasn’t such a horrible person, he wouldn’t be going through this.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He screamed, silently begging for him to stop. Thankfully, the hands retreated from his back, instead wrapping loosely around his neck.

“Good boy! Now let’s go get you dressed.” The man giggled, grabbing a key from his nightstands drawer, and unlocking Hinata’s abused hands from its grasp. He pecked a quick kiss onto his nose, before pulling him up by the waist and sitting him on the edge of the bed. “Stay here, I’ll grab something for you to wear, okay?” Nagito walked over to a large walk-in closet, filled to the brim with traditionally feminine outfits neatly hung. Attached to every outfit was a photo, all of the same unknown woman wearing the same outfit said photo was connected to. Who was she? 

The man grabbed a light blue, v-neck jumpsuit, with a cluster of white roses adorning its legs. There was also a salmon pink bonnet, however Nagito left it in its place, attaching the outfits connected photo to it instead. But the most embarrassing part of the outfit was the underwear, if one could even call it that. Unlike the rest of the clothes, it appeared to be brand new, and that fact seemed to make it worse. It was a t-string women’s underwear, it barely looked like anything more then a piece of string! It was white, the only thing that would hold on to anything was a tight looking string meant to go around the waist, and only a small patch of fabric that would cover the crotch. That was disgusting; he didn’t want to wear that! But he was too scared of the consequences if he didn’t, so while the man began to dress him in the apparel, he could only watch in discomfort. At least it was new, but that implied this psycho bought it specifically for him.

“You look so pretty, and the blue looks so nice on you! Well of course it would, you do look just mom...”

Did this guy just compare him to his mother? What in the world was this guys problem?! 

“We can recreate their happiness, don’t you see Hajime? We can live their lives together!”

A porcelain hand pet his head softly, and another wrapped around his waist, rubbing circles around it. Hinata could feel the mans breath through the jumpsuit, the warm air feeling odd compared to the rest of the cold room. “Come on, let’s get Puppet some food~!” Nagito said in his usual songbird tone. Hinata could already tell what a nightmare this day would be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me father, for I have sinned 🙏 i  
> Again this chapter is kinda short, and not much longer then the last one. It’s around 6000-ish characters I believe.


	11. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito is tired of Hinata’s bad attitude and constant refusal of their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this feels more rushed then the others, I didn’t have any time to proofread since I kept re-writing it over and over again.

Hinata sat at the end of a long dining room table, staring at the floor the morning sun rested on the horizon, bringing a light glow into the room. He could see Nagito heading towards him from the corner of his eye.

That man was mad in every sense of the word, emotions seeming to change at the flip of a switch. “Here you go, Puppet!” A sweat voice echoed, setting a plate in front of him, before taking a seat on the closest chair. 

“...Thank you, Nagito.” Hinata hated having to thank this man; he always hated lying. However the man was very pleased with the statement, smiling and petting Hinata’s head.

All of the sudden, Nagito’s face turned to one of realization. “Oh but, your hands are all broken! How about I feed you, Puppet?” He had to hold back the urge of rolling his eyes at that statement. It was his fault he could barely touch anything! Hinata didn’t want that man anywhere near him anyway...

“It’s- it’s fine I can... I can do it...”

“I insist!” 

“No, I- don’t- I can do it, please just-!“

*SMACK*

Hinata could barely register his now stinging cheek before he felt himself being pushed off his chair. There was a loud snap as his hands collided with the floor, making him scream out in pain.

“Stay.” A cold voice came above him, walking further into unknown parts of the house. Hinata ignored the demand, desperately trying to make a run for the door, but he couldn’t even stand. His legs where wobbly and couldn’t stand up on their own, meanwhile his hands could barely touch something before, and especially not now. After a few minutes of helpless writhing in a pitiful attempt to move, he felt a foot stop on his back, pining him in place.

“All I wanted was for you to be a good boy, but you seem to love defying our happiness. I’m doing this for you. For us.” His voice held nothing but malice, as if he’d wanted to do what he was about to. And he did. “I tried to give you a choice, but I guess I’ll have to remove that entirely for you to behave!”

Hinata could only turn his head towards a white leather bag being dropped in front of him, clanking as it did so. He could feel his throat close in; what was he going to do to him?! 

Reaching into the bag, Nagito pulled out a pair of doctors gloves, putting them on hastily. Hinata was even more terrified. He began to sweat, stray tears leaking from his wide eyes. All he wanted was to know what the fuck Nagito would do to him!

“It’s okay, don’t be scared, Puppet...”, the man’s tone completely flipped, it was filled with remorse. As he removed a strange looking gag from the bag. It seemed to force the mouth open, with a circular hole in and, a small chain attached to the front holding a plug the same size. The man put the plug in the hole, petting Hinata’s back as he laid down on top of it. “Shh... don’t cry my love...”

Hinata could hear clinking behind his head as Nagito attached the device to his mouth, all the while peppering kisses to the back of his neck. The attempt at comfort didn’t help at all, only making Hinata try to escape more. 

That’s when he felt something tie tightly around his forearm; a piece of fabric no wider then an inch. Wait... was he really going to-?!

Hinata tried to move from Nagito’s grasp, only to find himself unable to escape. He could do nothing but lay helplessly on the floor, letting out muffled sobs through the uncomfortable gag. 

His worst fears where confirmed, when Nagito pulled the last item from the bag. It was an axe, used but recently sharpened. He whispered words of comfort into his ear, as Hinata shut his eyes tight. “Now, you’ll need me... only me. Isn’t that exciting, Puppet!” The weapon was slowly brought above his arm and-

———————————————————

“Aahhhh!” Kazuichi hopped on one foot, holding his other in his hand. “Fuck I dropped my bag on my toes...”

“Tch... idiot.” Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes at his classmates antics, earning a glare from the clumsy classmate.

“Yeah, yeah whatever...” The Ultimate Mechanic grumbled, picking his bag back up and sitting at his desk next to Fuyuhiko. “Soo... has anyone noticed Izuru’s been a little off today?” He practically shouted it out, making said boy look at him, dumbfounded by his ill regard of him being right there.

Chiaki piped up, “Yeah... Izuru, are you doing alright?”

He looked up from his desk at his classmate, before shaking his head, “Not really. No.” Her brows furrowed slightly, tilting her head in curiosity.

“Want to talk about it?” She asked inquisitively, her voice as hard to hear as ever in the noisy classroom.

“No.”, he said, quick and too the point like always. But the pink haired classmate didn’t leave, causing Izuru to roll his eyes. How annoying. “My brother went missing last night.”

“Oh... I hope he comes back soon!” 

“Yeah; me too.” With that, Chiaki left back to her seat. 

Izuru would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried, it was quite the opposite actually. He didnt remember the last time he was this concerned for anything. But he was all his brother had, and now they where separated. Maybe he just needed some time to himself? It seemed unlikely, and even irresponsible to wish for something so preposterous. However it didn’t stop him from hoping it where true. Hajime hadn’t even been gone for more then ten hours, and most of that time was at night when one would be sleeping. Especially sense he hadn’t slept almost at the past few days. 

But this wasn’t like his brother. Like always, he didn’t know what he was supposed to feel. 

‘Please Hajime, just be okay.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why this took me so long to write, this is the shortest chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed regardless, and the next Chapter should be ready by tomorrow. See you then and thank you for the support!


	12. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is hurting, so the man takes it upon himself to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has 10,212 characters (according to Wordcounter.net) so hopefully it doesn’t have too many mistakes. Thankfully this was easy to write, it got a little harder around the middle-ish but I only had to write it once so yay lol.

The tears wouldn’t stop pouring out, the pain was indescribable, and his body couldn’t stop shaking. Nagito could only coddle the bandaged boy in his arms, rocking him like a baby. 

“It’s okay... let it out, let it all out~.” He cooed, kissing the sobbing figures forehead. Hinata finally had a moment to cry, and he was going to use every second of it. Everything that had happened these past few days seemed to crash down on him at once, striking his core hard.

Izuru... he just wanted Izuru! For him to be there with him like he always had, like he promised he always would. But that wasn’t possible. Not anymore.

What kind of person would cut off another’s hands, and let them go just like that? No one. It seemed it was finally sinking in... he may be here for the rest of his life. Would that please Nagito? Is that what he wanted? He didn’t know. 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s hard adjusting to a new relationship!” Hinata wanted to tell him to shut up. “But I really do love you! Once this little hiccup fades over, we can begin to make us just like my parents. Doesn’t that sound lovely?” 

He still couldn’t stop crying to force an answer out, but it seemed Nagito didn’t need one.

The gauze and bandages drew tightly around his wound, and a fluffy, thick, white blanket wrapping loosely around him to keep his shivering body warm. Involuntarily, what remained of his arms wrapped around Nagito’s waist, his body begging for any form of comfort. He needed attention and comfort now more then ever, he didn’t care who was the provider anymore.

Soon enough, his desperate sobs turned into light hiccups, and tight grip on the man loosening to a loose hug. The pain still persisted, although his body tried desperately to numb it.

He felt a sense of... relief? Maybe it was because he finally let out all the pent up emotions, or the sick comfort of the man was working. Maybe it was both. But it was calm, and for a moment, everything felt as though it was okay. It was all okay.

It wasn’t, of course, but he only wanted to FEEL safe; and that was all he needed right now.

Hinata thought back to last night, and what Nagito had said to him. He said he... loved him? It wasn’t that he didn’t believe him, quite the opposite in fact. It took a lot of love to do something like this, after all. The real question was-, why? He knew he deserved the pain he was feeling, but to be truly loved by someone that they’d do all this for him? He didn’t deserve that. 

“Nagito.-...”, said man smiled wildly at the use of his name. “Why do you love me...? I’m not supposed to be loved.”

“What?! Why not? You’re everything I’ve ever wanted! You remind me a lot of my mother.”

“Mother?”

“I hated her, I still do, but I’ve always wanted what she had with my father.”, He began; Hinata didn’t think he ever sounded this... normal before. “They loved each other as much as I love you! It’s as I said, we can recreate there lives together!”

Hinata truthfully didn’t know how to respond, much less think about what Nagito just said. Actually, he’s talked about recreating his parents life a lot. Unless his father hacked his mother’s forearms off, he’s doing a pretty bad job at it. Of course, he’d never say that to his face. 

The man picked Hinata up, wrapping his arms under him, paying no mind to half of his forearms resting lifeless on the dining table. 

Heading back towards the bedroom, Hajime did his best to hold on with his throbbing, bandaged arms. God they hurt so bad...

He whimpered at the pain, making Nagito’s unseen face grin wildly “Aww my poor Puppet... I can make you forget all about this pain if you want me too~!” 

Hinata’s eyes widened- he knew exactly what he was getting at. And he also knew he had no say in what would happen. Nagito didn’t even bother to close the door behind them as he softly laid the boy down onto the bed. 

“Well?”

He felt no need in answering, they both knew he couldn’t choose for himself. Especially not after what just happened. Nonetheless, he finally spoke out a regretful “I want you to make me forget...” 

As a psychotic giggle left Nagito’s throat, Hinata was certain he could feel bile rising in his. All he really wanted was to be home; but he still had to do this. He deserved it. 

“Fuck- you’re so beautiful!” Nagito waisted no time in practically tearing off the expensive clothing, throwing onto the cold wooden floor below. 

He took the rim of Hinata’s “underwear”, twisting the thin string beneath his fingers.

“Remember when I first took you? I wanted so badly to cum deep inside you that night... now I finally can!” Hajime shivered at the mere mention of that night; the screams of those students, the sounds of his cock shoving into him over and over... and the body rocking right underneath him. He wanted desperately for the feelings that night to forever be kept away as a memory, but it seemed his new lover wasn’t happy with the suffering he’s already endured. 

Nagito pulled his own body down, facing directly at his lovers crotch. Licking his lips excitedly, before pulling at the small string blocking Hinata’s entrance. 

Bringing his wet tongue to the tight heat, he lapped over it greedily, making the recipient whimper. Hajime yelped in shock as Nagito’s slippery wet tongue dived into his tight hole. His legs shivered slightly at the unwanted pleasure, towed curling tight when the man began moving the slippery muscle, exploring the caves walls. 

“Nmmhh...ngh!” His hips jerked upwards out of instinct, making a wave of pleasure crawl up his spine as the mans tongue glided across his prostate, and emitting a jittery moan from his hoarse throat. All of the sudden, a needy whimper slipped out of Hinata, his clothed member brushed lightly with the mans hand. It was overwhelming in more ways then one. He hated everything he was feeling, the sounds he was making, everything. A silent plea for this to end reached deaf ears, as the man continued to palm Hajime’s rising member.

As the tongue continued to press further into his ass, drool began to leak out onto the bed. Soon, a small *pop* was heard as Nagito finally exited the hole, giving the boy one last squeeze to his crotch before removing his own clothes.

“You tasted so good Haji~! I can’t wait to feel you around me again...”

He began seeing images of that night flashing in his eyes, he didn’t want to be there again! But he knew he had no choice. What else was he to do, lose another limb?!

As much as he hated to admit, he really had forgot about the throbbing pain in his arm, he really was just a whore, wasn’t he?

The underwear held tight against his member desperately trying to escape, twitching wildly from light kisses the man peppered onto the fabric. It was all too much! The cloth rubbing against his sensitive body and passionate touches from the man above felt so good. He could feel his body going against him, rubbing up towards Nagito and getting closer and closer to his end.

And with a wanton moan, he embarrassingly came in his underwear; his face redder then cherries, as he did his best to cover his eyes with what was left of his arms. 

“How cute! It makes me so happy knowing I made you cum just by touching you~, ahahahahah...” Nagito’s face was beyond ecstatic, greedily lapping his tongue at the underwear to get a taste of Hinata, the cool saliva weeding its way through the fabric and onto him.

With no rush, Nagito pulled the small garment down, bathing in the sight of his Puppet’s bare body. 

He could already imagine the tight embrace of his ass as he sinked his cock deep within his folds... 

But he knew he had to make the god on earth in front of him hard again, he wouldn’t want his soon-to-be husband not enjoy himself, would he?

He brought his head back up to Hajime’s mouth, press his lips firmly onto his. Licking at the soft bottom lip, the mouth parted way for him to enter, traces of semen still on his tongue. 

Hinata shivered at the salty taste of his own fluids coating his mouth, letting out a small whine into Nagito’s. The kiss was disgustingly passionate, but he couldn’t help but love very second of it. He knew he shouldn’t- he should hate this man, but it didn’t change the fact he felt good... REALLY good. Especially after Nagito trailed his hands up to his chest, fondling the sensitive buds in his cold hands. 

Nagito finally pulled away, both men panting heavily from the lack of oxygen. “I-I’m going to, *pant*, put it in, o...okay?” 

“Oka-y...” 

The thin string saving him from the outside world was once again pulled aside, and only mere seconds later, the tip of a pulsating member poked at Hajime’s entrance. Slowly but surely, it entered with caution; stopping ever so often to keep the unprepared hole from being wracked with pain. The saliva was doing little to help, but the stinging sensation was immensely overpowered by the hard member brushing against his prostate.

“God... you’re so tight... I love you more then anything, Hajime!” With no warning, Nagito began thrusting himself deeper and deeper into his hole. He screamed out in shock before crying out in pleasure, his legs wrapping around the mans hips. 

The air was filled with groans and whimpers alike as Nagito continued a relentless pace, and Hajime’s member hardened back to life. 

“I’ve waited so long- ngh- to fill you with my seed! You’re going to understand you belong to me~!”

Hinata desperately tried to grab hold of something, only to be reminded of his inability to, instead wrapping his arms tightly around the white haired mans neck.

“Tell me Hajime! Tell me you love me!” Hinata could feel his stomach coiling in on itself again, just like that night he was going to cum from this man. 

“GAH! I-I love you!” He cried out, before he felt his spill splat out onto both figures, shortly after feeling something warm fill every crevice of his ass. The man collapsed next to him, just like Hinata his breathing was ragged and eyes where shut tight. He pulled the boy closer to him, not bothering to take out his member from his body. 

“We can be together forever now... I promise, Haji…”


	13. Chapter 12.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to add this to the previous chapter, so I’m adding it here.

Hinata couldn’t stop the puke falling from his mouth and into the toilet below, the images of earlier today continuing to flash into his mind. 

Everything about that man was disgusting! He didn’t want to say the things he did; he kept trying to justify that he would’ve been hurt had he not, but it didn’t matter. He still said those words, and he spoke them so effortlessly. It was as if he wanted to say them. This man was awful! He just wanted his brother- no, he needed his brother. Izuru was the only person that had ever been there for him and he abandoned him! He had to get out of here at all costs, no matter what. If he would die in the process then so be it! 

‘I promise, Izuru, I’ll pay you back for all you’ve done for me!’


	14. Sizzling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I like this chapter? No. There is no debate, this chapter is awful. I had 0 time to work on this and I’m so sorry about that.

The sky had faded into hues of scarlet and orange, once green trees had only a few leaves left from the coming winter air. Hinata wondered if he could manage to escape right now; somehow removing the rope on his neck, sneak down to the first floor, break the window open and make a run for it. The thick foliage surrounding this godforsaken home would certainly help hide him, but with his condition he’d never make it more then a few feet outside without feeling like dying.

It was still the day he lost his hands, and he was already noticing symptoms as he began feeling very light headed, most of the time being unable to walk or even run. So he was stuck tied up to a bed alone, staring out towards the sun. If this had been any other situation, he might’ve found the view beautiful. Maybe he would’ve even found Nagito beautiful. The thought made him gag. 

It had only been a single day, and he’d already decided if he had to stay here any longer he’d consider death a better option. His one saving grace for now was the hope his brother could find him, or he’d have a chance to escape.

He hoped his brother would be able to figure out who this man was and that he had taken him, and do him one last favor even though he had done so much for him already. However it was unlikely Izuru had ever met this man. Hajime hadn’t either.

He knew he went to school, which he left for shortly after... never mind, he didn’t want to think about it.

He heard the front door open, and an all too sweet voice yell,”I’m home, Puppet!” God he hated that voice.

———————————————————

Izuru made his way out of school, it’s never felt this lonely before…

Usually his brother would head over to the main course building and wait for him, then relentlessly hound him about his day. It was annoying- at least it used to be. Now he wanted nothing more then that. 

Where was he? What happened to him? Was he okay? 

The sun was already setting, as the winter months had made the glowing orb disappear earlier and earlier each day. He sat down at the bench in front of the school, contemplating the demise of his own brother, was he hurt, or just needing some time alone?

But that’s when he saw it. It was a cracked phone sitting right between his feet. Did someone lose their phone?

He looked to his left and right, but no one was around. Maybe he should bring it to lost and found? Picking up the item, the screen immediately turned on. It was a photo of two boys and a much older looking man- him, his brother, and their father. Was this Hajime’s phone? There were notifications of several missed calls from a contact named “Izuru”. 

He knew for a fact his brother had his phone yesterday morning, so what was it doing all the way out here? More importantly why would Hajime be at the main course building, he didn’t go to school yesterday.

It also appeared the phone had been dropped, as the screen was cracked so badly there was holes in it. His brother was the type to keep it perfectly pristine. Since he surely would’ve heard it drop to the ground, it means he COULDN’T pick it back up. What happened to him?! 

Izuru could feel a sizzling anger burn up inside him, just thinking of all the things that could’ve happened to his brother. He needed to call his father right now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the summary I don’t like this chapter and never will. When this story is finished I may just redo this chapter entirely; thank you so much for the support and please read the notice in the comments.


	15. Dance Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito comes home, and dances with Hajime under the stars.

“I’m glad you’re finally adjusting!” 

He wasn’t.

“I’ve got a great idea- why don’t we make dinner together?”

He couldn’t even do that if he wanted to.

“Okay...”

He didn’t have a choice anyway.

“Great! Hold still for a moment, I’ll untie you, try not to move.”

He already knew moving would only result in more trouble, what was even the point in trying?

“I’m glad this morning cheered you up, you where looking really sad and I hate seeing you that way!”

Hinata couldn’t stand listening to this annoying man any longer. Every time he spoke he felt another brain cell begin to die. He hated this man more the words could’ve described, and the absolute drivel falling from his mouth was disgusting. Tainted only with the drive of a seemingly sex crazed mad man. 

As the pale psycho picked him up into his embrace, Hinata felt like killing him right then. He didn’t know how he would’ve, but he really wanted to. 

Being brought down to the kitchen again made him sick, he’d been there so many times by now. None of those times had ended well. He could see his hands where no longer at the table, and the blood had been cleaned thoroughly from the marble floor. How did he even clean the mess- he’d left for school (which he was most certainly late for) almost immediately after recovering from this mornings events. 

Ironic how he needed to recover and not the boy who lost his hands.

His body was set upon the island counter once more, his eyes practically blinded by the setting sun shining brightly through the large windows. It was the only thing that hadn’t been tainted by that man in this godforsaken home.

“How was your day? “Good”; that’s great!” It was disturbing to have him ask a question only to answer it himself. Hinata sighed, he knew he needed to get over it anyway, wasn’t like he could change it. Nagito frowned- grabbing the boys shoulders tightly. “Why do you seem so upset, Puppet? You do know how angry I am when you treat me this way...”

He just wanted to scream at the crazed man- who was he to control how he was feeling? Who was he to take him away from his family? From his brother?! Regrettably, he spit onto his ugly face- he should just shut his yap already!

It wasn’t until he felt the pressure from his shoulders leave that he realized what he had done.

Tears began to slip from wide eyes as he began begging for mercy,“W-wait I’m sor-ry! Please, please don’t hurt-!” His desperate pleads where cut off by an index finger pressing its way onto his lips.

“Quiet, Puppet.” He spat, before shoving himself closer to the shaking figure as he let out light and terrifying giggles. “You think you’re so smart, don’t you? Spoiled, is what you are. Nothing but a whore who thinks they can be loved by anyone but me.” 

Hajime looked at his dangling feet ashamed of... ashamed of what? Why was he ashamed, this mans words meant nothing to him! Right?

When a hand sharply snapped onto his face he could only think of this mornings disastrous events, however instead of being pushed down onto the marble flooring he felt his hair being pulled back, forcing him to look at the angry man above him. “Look at me when I speak to you.”

Gazing upon the tear soaked, terrified face of Hajime staring into his own eyes was the most gorgeous sight Nagito had ever seen. He was finally beginning to understand he couldn’t be a Hinata anymore. He was beginning his transformation to become a Komaeda. He thought he had shown him the wonders of being his, but apparently he needed more convincing. No matter- he’d do anything for his beautiful Puppet.

_________________________________

Hinata was thankful to finally be able to eat something. After having denied his breakfast and inability to eat lunch, he had gone today without food or water. He was starving. As much as he hated to be fed by such a despairing individual, he knew he’d have to go through this at one point or another.

He once more clasped his mouth around the fork infront of him, as Nagito did nothing but smile and nod at his behavior. “You’re doing so well! My perfect, beautiful, Hajime Komaeda...”

They shot their head up at that last part. Was that Nagito’s last name? It was a disgusting name. And now, he supposed, it was his. Maybe if he escaped it’d help the police catch this man. They’d been under a lot of scrutiny from the media to catch the culprit of the Massacre, but there simply wasn’t enough evidence to pin someone as the definite killer. And even those that had been suspected, none had been of the name Nagito Komaeda. 

He heard the fork clack onto the plate when all of the food was gone, and the clatter of melting ice collapsing onto one another, as the empty glass grew warmer and warmer.

“Amazing- you did just amazing! I don’t know what else I expected from someone as beautiful as you~…” Himata shivered, trying to keep himself from vomiting from the mans suggestive tone. “You know, everytime I see you I think about how lucky I am to have you. I could never imagine someone so perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect.” The man brought his mouth to Hinata’s throat, kissing it softly as he held the handless boy tight with his own.

‘Please Izuru- help me! I’m sorry…’

“You know what’d be a great idea? Me and you should dance together!”

“D-dance... you want... to dance?” Nagito nodded, kissing his still burning cheek. 

“My parents liked to dance.” He grinned, lifting the boy up to his feet. “But I need to change your clothes to something more special first~!” Pulling Hajime into his arms he carried him back up to their bedroom, setting him back at the bed as Nagito quickly ran off into the large closet. Hinata could see the outfit the man immediately ran to, and a feeling of dread came over him. 

It was humiliating enough to be forced to dress into the role of a gender he wasn’t comfortable in being, but this gown was too much. He’d never seem such an extravagant yet simple (and surely expensive) outfit like that in his entire life!

The dress was pastel yellow, with a form fitting style and golden feathers, perfectly embroidered to cascade across the fabric like the fall leaves from trees and a long train flowing behind it. Worst of all was the shoes, which was a pair of high heels that where surely custom made. They were made to seem as though they where constructed of metal, golden feathers, and seemed so dauntingly high. 

He’d never worn heels before, and he was absolutely certain he’d fall flat on his face and bust his nose. Hopefully he’d get a concussion so he didn’t have to go through this.

When Nagito came back, he looked off. Not in the way he’d normally act with his psychotic uneasy grin, more of like he was nervous about something. It didn’t matter what, he just wanted Nagito to stop looking at him like that.

Soon enough Hinata felt himself being propped upwards, and his (or Nagito’s mothers) jumpsuit being carefully undone. The care he took in removing it was overbearing, as if the smallest flick of his finger would somehow cause damage to his body and garb. He just wanted to have this damn thing off already and the night to be over with. Unfortunately Nagito had other plans.

The last bit of the clothing was hung back up neatly, as the gown laid torturously next to him. “Don’t look so glum, especially not when you’re so pretty... so pretty…~” Nagito Immediately began dressing up the boy in the fancy dress, before pulling him downstairs and opening the large back door. 

The backyard was massive, with a large pool, a hot tub, and even a gazebo seemingly out of place in the modern home. Nonetheless he could feel himself being dragged towards it like a rag doll. 

“Puppet, may we dance?” Hinata held back the urge to roll his eyes at the statement, instead nodding to avoid the mans fury. “Great!” 

He tried his best not to fall over in the heels, or step on the quick tempered man’s toes. It wasn’t like he couldn’t dance, but the stupid shoes made it nearly impossible to do anything!

They where slow dancing to a tune that didn’t exist, as Nagito held Hinata close. The experience would’ve been seen as romantic if no one had seen the horrors that go on inside the mansions walls. Hinata, even with the humiliation of it all, was glad to finally taste fresh air. It was nice to feel the cool air softly blow against his skin, the gown doing little to protect it. 

With everything that had happened in mere hours of being with Nagito, he wouldn’t be surprised if he died tomorrow. The escalation of his punishments had risen quicker then the sun setting into the horizon, and death seemed to be next if this pattern continued. Maybe it’d be better if these memories died with him. He was a disgusting fool who’d only ever be known as a whore no matter the outcome. But in one of them he’d be loved. Nagito... as much as he despised the man... Hajime truly believed that he had loved him, even if his love was full of beatings and amputation. 

He wanted to be loved so bad, but when someone finally showed him it he disobeyed them. How pathetic was that? After all, he held Hajime in the palm of his hand, he was a god to him and gods needed to be served.

Wait... what?! No- he didn’t owe this guy anything! ‘Jesus Hinata- don’t beat yourself up over nothing!’.

“Hajime,” the man spoke up, breaking the peaceful silence,”Will you marry me?” 

He almost collapsed right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for the hiatus! Luckily I managed to finish the project and get some writing done, so I decided to post this chapter ASAP. Thank you all so very much for the support!


	16. The Love I Hate To Have And Love To Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is scared by the prospect of marrying a man he doesn’t love

“Hajime, will you marry me?” 

“Marry...?” 

He could begin to feel the world fade in spots of black at the corner of his eye- what was he supposed to say?! More importantly, what did Nagito want him to say? 

The answer was obvious, he wanted him to say yes. But even still, the intense pain the very image of him marrying that son of a bitch brought him was too much. However he had no choice. He needed to do this- he needed to live! If he didn’t his brother would’ve done so much for nothing, and he couldn’t bare the thought. 

The freak was looking at him expectantly, waiting for the answer he wanted so desperately to hear.

“Yes... I’ll become yours.” He had no time to cringe at the very words leaving his mouth, as his mouth was immediately covered by lips starving for his touch. The kiss was sweet, and loving. It was vomit inducing. 

Hajime couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t been inclined to throw up at any given moment when with this man.

“Oh- I’m so excited! We can be bound in an endless loop of love, and every part of you will be so intertwined with me I will be your sole receiver of your love, pain, hate, sadness, joy, everything!” He immediately went back to Hajime’s lips, and holding him tight as he disappeared to a world all their own.

Imagining Hajime’s body bare beneath him, such a special sight! If only his lover would see it that way. Why couldn’t he understand? He loved him! What did he not get? A shame, really. 

But perhaps it pleased the audience watching the two. Perhaps.

He remembers clearly their enjoyment at seeing his Puppet cry and scream. It would make sense, he did look so beautiful when doing that. It was painful to share but he knew soon enough he’d have him all to himself. 

His fantasies where cut off by Hajime pushing him away and gasping desperately for air. 

“Sorry, Puppet... you know how it is! I just can’t take myself away from your beautiful lips~.” Shut up, shut up, shut up!

He just wanted to sleep more then anything. Today had been like hell, he was either waiting for Nagito to come home doing absolutely nothing or being raped, beaten, and “loved”. He didn’t know if he could take much more of this. It had only been one day! 

“Poor puppet... are you tired?”

He bit his lip trying not to respond with some sassy remark.

“Mhm...”

“Me too! We can finally have a full night together, isn’t that great?”

“Yeah... great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clue why this took all day, especially sense it’s REALLY short.


	17. They Love The Way You Squirm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange person seems to enjoy Hajime’s struggles.

“Komaeda, you’re absolutely fantabulous! Thank you so so so much, this makes me oh so happy!”

He nodded, a small smile present. “Of course. Your help had been wonderful, if it wasn’t for you my dearest Puppet would still be trapped in those reserve course kids clutches...” he spat out the title, as if their very existence was an insult to mankind itself.

The person sitting across from him was all too eager to agree, throwing their arms behind their head and resting onto the plush couch. “You know, I wonder if your little love bug up there has figured out any of this~?”

Nagito lightly shook his head,”Doesn’t seem so, not yet anyway.”

“Aww too bad! It’d be so amazing to watch them writhe at the thought. Oh well, let’s just hope he figures it out before the ‘marriage’.” 

“If you’d like I could make it a bit more obvious for him. I don’t know how I could thank you for all you’ve done for us; it’s really the least I could do.” The person nodded, jumping up and hugging Nagito tight.  
_________________________________

Hajime groaned, twisting and turning as his limbs desperately tried to find the edge of the bed, only to be unable to. 

But hearing the door creak open, however, immediately brought the reminder he was no longer in his small room anymore. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you, Puppet?” 

“...”

The man shut the door behind him, rolling onto the bed and cuddling up to the tired looking Hajime.

He put a kiss onto the boy’s forehead, burying his head into the crook of his neck. All he wanted to do was sleep with his fiancé, and to be able to do that was so beautiful. There was no doubt, he would keep him forever, no matter the cost!

Hajime Komaeda would be his, and that’s all he wanted. He looked just like his mother, and his personality matched all too perfectly. But unlike his mother, he found himself falling in love. It was supposed to be his brother... but he didn’t love him nearly as much. 

When he found out his classmate had a twin, god he was so much more beautiful. He looked as though an Angel had blessed him, and he was so kind and caring towards him too! But something very... strange occurred. After he met him his luck cycle ended, just like that. 

He had to be the one for him! He do to have been!

His obsessive self-rant came to an end as he heard soft breathing from his counterpart. A smile graced itself upon his face as he found himself hugging the half naked boy closer.

“I love you, my Hajime... I love you.”

The truth is Hinata didn’t sleep that night. And it also seemed Nagito forgot to tie him up as well.

Once the man’s soft snores had become nothing but regular, he slowly inched his way back out of his grasp, shoving his pillow into the man’s hold. The action stung his already pained nubs, and he could barely contain a hiss.

Approaching the door with soft steps he pushed his arm against the circular nob, bending his body to the right as he struggled to open it, eventually, however, being able to creak the door open. Slowly he snuck his way out of the dark room, and as quickly and quietly as humanly possible he ran towards the front door, he was so close to freedom- he could actually do this! 

As the door opened he set one foot out the door before a hand grabbed the back of his nightgown, and an unfamiliar voice spoke-

“You aren’t going anywhere, Hajime Komaeda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😶


	18. You Love Me, Don’t Lie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata tried to escape, it doesn’t go well.

“You aren’t going anywhere, Hajime Komaeda.”

His eyes widened- he didn’t recognize that voice at all! Had someone else been here this whole time?!

Shooting his head behind him, he saw an unfamiliar yet terrifying sight. He couldn’t make them out well in the dark, but he could tell it was a women with light hair in two large ponytails. 

“Wow, lucky I visited today aren’t you? Come on now little guy, let’s get you back to your BOYFRIEND~!” She said the title in a teasing tone, awfully close to that of a high schooler making fun of their classmate.

Fear etched into every corner of his being as realization struck. Not only was someone here this whole time, but if he didn’t manage to escape now he may as well kill himself immediately. If this psycho got pissed off enough to cut his hands off when we refused to be fed by him, imagine what he’s do if he tried to escape!

He thrashed and kicked against the women but his abused body had become too weak to fend her off, and he found himself pushed onto the floor with a heeled boot digging into his chest.

“Nagito, come get your pet!”

He froze when he heard loud stomps rush down the stairs. Tears built up in his eyes when he thought about the horrors to come, in all honesty he welcomed them with open arms. As much as he wanted to stay a live for Izuru, he knew he was too weak to live much longer. He just wanted to die, maybe Izuru being his last thought wouldn’t be so bad.

He felt the foot on his chest let up on its harsh grip, only to be immediately replaced by a pale body, this time they where much more recognizable. Even in the dark Nagito’s piercing gaze struck through to his very core, not even the maniacal laughter of the girl walking in circles around him could overpower it. 

“What were you thinking?!” He waited for the hits, or any form of physical punishment, but it didn’t come,”Answer me- please! Why would you do something so irresponsible?!” Nagito sounded desperate as he plead for a response, it was shocking to say the least. Where was the degrading? The bloodshed? 

“…?”

“Fucking answer me, I’m begging you! Why would you leave me?! Why would you go back into a world where they will hurt you?!” This time, it wasn’t Hajime crying. Instead it was Nagito, who held onto him for dear life. 

“I wanted... I wanted to l-leave...” 

At that simple statement Nagito seemed taken back, like he didn’t expect it at all. “B-but you love me! Not them, me-!”

“NO! I never have, and never will! What is wrong with you?!”

“You... you don’t love me...?” Nagito immediately shook his head,”No, no you’re lying! You have to love me, we are meant to be together you must love me!” 

“I-“ Hinata tried to retort, but it was all in vein.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!” The childish man launched himself into standing, stomping his foot on the ground like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum. “You’re nothing but a filthy liar! I have been nothing but kind to you and this is how you repay me?! Fine then, if you want to be outside so badly then you can sleep in the cold like the bitch you are!”

Quicker then he could process Hajime felt Nagito tear his remaining pieces of clothing off, leaving him completely bare before dragging him by his hair towards the back door. However when they got outside he kept dragging him out, the wind whipping his face as he was brought closer to the large pool steps.

He tried to make his body fight back but it didn’t even respond, not even as he was thrown headfirst into the pools shallow end, or even when his nose hit the ground, immediately spilling blood throughout the pool water. Nagito did nothing but walk back inside the warm home as Hajime struggled to his feet, practically freezing in the ice cold water.

He quickly crawled out of the pool and collapsed onto the concrete, gasping desperately for air. His nose continued to bleed through it all, and even though he couldn’t see it he was certain it had broken upon impact to the pool floor. Trying desperately to find shelter, the only thing seen inside the walled in backyard was a small corner of bushes, able to protect the wind from blowing him closer to frostbite. 

As he crawled seemingly for hours, but was most likely no more then a few minutes, he got to the partially dead bush, crawling inside of it despite its branches digging into his skin. At the very least, the wind was only felt as a slight breeze, although he was still freezing. He was absolutely certain he wouldn’t get any sleep that night.


	19. Say You Love Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is let back inside

Saying he was tired was an understatement, exhausted fit much better. As soon as he saw the first ray of sun he crawled slowly towards the door, and was now waiting desperately to be allowing back in. His face was covered in dried blood that had dripped from his nose, and the bandages around is arm had been torn by the branches; not only that, his lips had practically gone as blue as berries from the freezing temperatures. He looked as though he had been beaten within an inch of his life, to an extent that was true.

All he wanted was to be let inside so he could leave the cold fall behind him. 

He knew he was stupid for loosing his cool and yelling at Nagito, he didn’t need the reminder, though he was certain he’d make a point to remind him.

The most surprising thing wasn’t what he said or how he was treated, it was how he wasn’t treated. Why wasn’t he killed? Maybe Nagito just didn’t want all his effort to go to waste. 

Speaking of- why put so much effort to keep him? He knew the basics, or at least what Nagito allowed him to know, but what did the pigtailed girl have to do with any of it? If or when it was safe enough to ask, he’d definitely inquire about her role in all of this.

“Hajime? Oh! There you are.” He looked up at the voice above him, towards a familiar looking white haired man.

Nagito waited for the other to stand, but they could barely crawl much less stand! So, pathetically Hajime leached onto his pant leg, looking down at the ground in shame. It seemed the white haired male had no objections with picking up the helpless boy, carrying him inside the home once more.

The feeling of warmth attacking his skin was one of the best he’d ever felt in the world, letting out a shaky breath at the wonderful sensation. But if he was being honest, he didn’t know if he made a wrong decision choosing to try and survive instead of drowning himself. If he did then at least his death would’ve been his choice.

He felt himself be set onto a couch in what appeared to be the living room, while Nagito stood across from him with hands on his hips.

“Have you thought about what you’ve done?” He sounded like an angry mother scolding a disobedient child. 

Nonetheless Hajime could only nod,”Yes, Nagito...” 

“Do you know what you did wrong?”

“Yes, Nagito. I got angry and took it out on you. I’m sorry…” Immediately the mans face lit up in joy-

“Good; I’ll clean the blood up for you, don’t worry!” The man sat next to Hajime, pulling him into a tight embrace. “But first... tell me you love me. You love me, don’t you?”

Hajime hugged him back, whispering the lies that fell off his tongue like habit by now,”I love you, I always have…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a short chapter, not exactly hating on it though.  
> Thank you for all your guy’s support! I’ve been getting bad at responding to comments but I can assure you I read and appreciate all of them.


	20. Portrait Model

Komaeda sat straight on the couch, and Hajime sat on top of him, all while the white haired man assaulted the brunettes lips. It wouldn’t be a stretch to say the poor boy felt sick making out with a murderer, but he didn’t really have a choice. 

The man slid his hands up and down his still bare body, skimming over bandaged cuts and small bruises making Hajime flinch every time. None of them, however, compared to the stinging, throbbing pain of both his arms and nose. It felt like someone was slowly inserting tiny needles into his body. 

Nagito had no care in the pain he had caused, or at least felt he wasn’t responsible for them. Maybe he’d grown just as tired of Hajime getting hurt as he himself had.

A small gap broke between the kissing men, both breathing heavily in a search for oxygen. “I wish I could stay longer, Puppet… maybe I should call in sick to school today~?” God no! 

Hajime shook his head,”School is important- you should go.” He quickly responded, most likely sounding incredibly suspicious since he just tried to escape.

Nonetheless, it seemed Nagito reluctantly agreed. “You’re right… oh well. Come on, I’ll get you to bed, but no breakfast or lunch! I’m still upset you tried to break my heart by leaving.” The man had real hurt in his voice, but it wasn’t like Hajime cared. He just wanted him to leave. 

Picking the handless boy up he brought him back to the bedroom they shared, tying his neck back up to the bed, wrapping a silk fabric under the rope as to not chafe his skin. With a final kiss to his forehead, Nagito turned off the lights and locked the door, before heading out the front and locking it too. 

The still rising sun cascaded across his bare body, and with the soft blankets he almost looked like a portrait model being painted by delicate brushes as he laid still.

Finally being in warmth, his exhaustion began to take over him. That cold bush kept him up all night, although there wasn’t many other options. But now he was back in his home. Was this place his home? He guessed it was now. He didn’t pay it much more mind as he welcomed himself to sleeps embrace.


	21. Komaeda Komaeda, Where Have You Been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi asks his good friend Komaeda a question

Nagito sighed as he walked into the classroom, he never wanted to be home more in his life. God he loved his puppet so much a moment without him felt like eons. Every second was filled to the brim with thoughts of Hajime- drowning in ecstasy as he suffocated in his image. Each crevice of his body, or breath took carefully monitored and recorded, then burned deep in his mind. Not even being around Izuru could cheer him up anymore. 

The incredible talents he possessed was beyond amazing, but nothing he could do stopped the desire for the brown haired twin. 

He had always seen Izuru walk home together with Hajime as he headed towards his car, but it wasn’t until he got a good look he realized how similar he and his mother where. The same brown hair, facial expressions, and even personality. After he came to the realization it hit him immediately that his luck cycle had ended. 

Izuru didn’t do that, it was Hajime. That’s why Hajime was who he needed. 

He remembers his innocent crush on Izuru turning obsessive, it was probably for the best he met Hajime before it turned into full stalking. Izuru was great but Puppet was what he really wanted. After all his therapist did tell him to chase what he wanted, so he did.

“Nagito? You good?” The pink haired male cut him off his Hajime centric track, as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “You seem a lil’ lost in your own world there for a second.”

Nagito giggled, the sound was a little creepy is Kazuichi was being honest; he had no idea his friend could even make that sound... “Mhm! Just thinking about my fiancé.” 

His eyes went wide at the word,”F-fiancé?! But we’re like- seventeen! And who is this chick anyway, is she that hot?”

Nagito rolled his eyes, only he was able to talk about Hajime like that! Oh well, he couldn’t stop everyone from being so disrespectful, but he may as well make a point to remind them. “Don’t speak about him in such a disgusting manor!”

“Woah dude, didn’t know you could be so scary, haha!” Little did he know how scary he could actually be... “Anyway what I actually came here to ask was if we could hold the next study group at your place? Everyone else has either a messy home or family staying over.” 

Komaeda thought for a moment. On one hand they might see Hajime and disrespect him, on the other he did owe Kazuichi a favor or two from when his bad luck was still active... “Hmm... okay, fine. I do owe you, after all.” 

Kazuichi tried to assure his white haired Freire that he didn’t owe him a thing, but Nagito refused to listen. What sort of friend would he be if he didn’t do something so trivial for him?

“So... does 7:00 pm sound good?” Nagito nodded, sending his pink haired problem over to the rest of the students. Without realizing it, he doodled Hajime in the corner of his notebook; not even noticing the black haired student watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is currently 7:04 in the morning. On a Sunday. Wow I’m a loser


	22. Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru plans to investigate the only lead he has

“Nagito.” A stern voice spoke out, a very familiar one at that.

“Yes, Izuru?” Said man eyed the doodle of his brother with great suspicion, trying not to make his concern noticeable. 

“I’m coming over to your house for the study group; Kazuichi said 7:00 pm, right?” 

“Wait, why? I don’t mean to question someone as talented as you but you ace every test.” 

Izuru thougjt for a moment, he knew he needed to figure out what happened to his brother, but why would Nagito be doodling his brother into his notebook? It could be stupid- scratch that it was stupid. There were many possible answers as to why; he saw Hajime with him waiting to be picked up outside of school, so that was entirely possible. Or it could be someone else, but with the unmistakable spiked hair and stupid tie he always wore being apart of that doodle, it seemed unlikely. But he needed to search every angle. And besides, no one had any leads, anyway.

It was still an insane idea, there was no motive he could think of either, but it wouldn’t hurt to check...

“Well, you’ll need a tutor to help you all.” He eventually stuttered out. Nagito had no objections to the proposal, smiling and nodding. 

He knew his dad would continue to tell him getting involved in Hajime’s disappearance would just lead to more trouble, this was his only chance to even have a glimpse at trying to help him. He had to do something! He couldn’t just sit and wait around anymore...

The day after tomorrow, he could find out if this was just a stupid doodle or something more. And he’d need to be ready.


	23. I’ll Behave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime makes a promise

Hajime winced as he heard the front door open, and quick steps running up to his room. He took a deep breath in as the door *clicked*, creaking open to reveal his “fiancé” waiting to greet him. 

Nagito dropped his school bag on the floor, quickly attaching himself above the boy who laid helplessly on the bed.

“My Puppet! I’m so happy to see you again… it was really tiresome at school without you.” The attention starved man peppered light kisses on Hajime’s neck and collarbone, running hands around his bare body. “I hope your day wasn’t so bad without me.”

He really wished he could’ve said it was better when he wasn’t there, but in a way he missed him.

In a way, Nagito had become his god, able to kill him with a snap of his fingers. But he was a merciful god, always welcoming him back with open arms. He wanted to serve him, and yet he wanted to leave him at the same time

He really had gone crazy... hadn’t he? 

“Fine… it was fine. T-thank you for asking…” His voice was still hoarse, after all talking had become a rarity for him; still, it held affection. Disgusting, putrid, undeserving, affection. 

“Of course, Puppet! Oh, and horrible news...” 

“…?”

Nagito buried himself solemnly into his “lovers” chest, who instinctively wrapped what remained of his arms around the mop of white hair. “My school friends are coming over for a study group, and I don’t want them to judge you for carrying signs of your disrespect.” The man willfully ignored it was his fault Hajime had been broken so badly. “To keep you safe from their judging eyes, I’ll have to lock you up somewhere they won’t go. Sense they have a habit of running off, I’ll need to lock you in the basements storage room. This will be the day after tomorrow, please don’t make much noise. I trust you’ll behave if they come down there, okay?” 

A chance to escape and be found should’ve been his first thought. But it wasn’t, his first thought was to not disappoint Nagito. It shouldn’t have been, he should’ve been ashamed of not thinking it first too! At least that’s what he would’ve thought before this whole mess. However, it didn’t even cross his mind at all. He’d been working so hard to escape as soon as possible, but he would willingly ignore a chance to leave.

‘What is wrong with me?’ He tried to shout to himself, but that part of him was beginning to burry itself too deep, and only the faint unreadable echo of self-shame was left. 

“I’ll behave… promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, next one will be a bit longer (I hope)


	24. Love Me As You Are Loved By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a grat tim win i was chicocret i had los an makup on my fas 
> 
> Why use an old vine to horribly date myself? This chapter caused me pain to write as I cried half way through. No reason I cried, I just did. And then I watched this vine, and I was happy. Well I won’t keep you here any longer... good luck!

“Fuck- ngh~” Jittery moans echoed throughout the house as Nagito stared up at the fragile boy riding his length. Hajime rested his elbows atop Nagito’s angled knees, lifting himself up and down with little help from the mans hands that dug tight into his hips. “You look so beautiful taking me like that~! I’ve never met someone so perfect in all my life, you are everything to me, Puppet- everything!”

“I- I love you!” It was awful as he screamed out the words he’d never wanted to willingly say. But this time he meant it. 

He truly had fallen to his god rather quickly, although a part of him still held on. It was like an itch you knew was there but couldn’t identify it’s location, the confusion pained him- but when he was with Nagito the worry would disappear.

He needed his sweet touch to breathe- in a way he had become just like him. He wanted the pain to go away, he didn’t want to cry anymore, he wanted to be happy. If this home was his new reality he had to embrace it to survive. 

Hajime needed him, and thinking back to the several times he’d been hurt throughout these past two days, it was always his fault. He knew he shouldn’t have said such awful things to him- why would he do that to Nagito?

Nagito... the man inside him filling every crevice in his core, he knew in his heart he loved him, even if his brain didn’t agree. His body constantly torn between wanting to feel his blood on what could have been his hands, and wanting to feel his broken body be fucked in earnest by him. 

His mind eventually focused back onto making the latter the reality, as he continued lifting his broken body up and down. He could feel himself tighten more and more every time he took everything but the head out, and the intoxicating feeling of shoving his tighter hole back around him. God it felt so good, and based off of Nagito’s face it was certain he felt the same. 

“Hajime! I want to be like this forever, okay?! I need to be like this forever- I need to be with you!” He cried out, pointed nails finding themselves around the frail boy’s chest. It was a wonderful pleasure seeing Hajime writhe in absolute bliss he had caused. 

He wished there wasn’t a witness to this whole ordeal, after all, his deal with Junko allowed her security cam footage from every room in the house, all so she could watch the despair unfold before her. He still wasn’t sure what despair she was seeing, after all they where truly happy together! Their relationship was as beautiful as it was hopeful, but to be honest Nagito didn’t care what she wanted. Her help in keeping Hajime to himself was greatly appreciated either way, however. Because of her he finally had his personal hope! 

But she wasn’t important, not now, not with Hajime looking so cute, or with those cute sounds he emitted every time his member hit him in his special place just right. All he wanted was for him to make those sounds until he could no longer speak, for them to be so tired that only one another existed. 

And as the passionate night ended with a cry of Nagito’s name, that want became a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If sad refer to vine listed in summary


	25. A “Domestic” Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime wakes up to unpleasant thoughts.

This was the third time he’d woken next to Nagito in the past two days. He didn’t mind it anymore, it was nice to know he’d always have someone who wouldn’t leave him. His pretty face was nice too... however he shivered remembering how he had so recklessly spat out that he didn’t love him. He was already a vile disgusting wrongdoer, what right did he have to devalue him like that?!

Thoughts swarmed his head- his value ever decreasing in his eyes while Nagito’s only continued to flourish. He had to make up for all of his detestable behavior somehow! But no hands... a broken nose... it wasn’t enough! He needed to be tortured beyond repair, beaten to the brink of death, fucked so brutally his throat bled from his tortured screams! It’s the only fitting punishment for someone like him. 

Before he could spiral into a full blown depressive episode, a kiss planting itself onto his forehead cut him off. “You love stressed, my beautiful Puppet~. What’s wrong?” 

“Break me, Nagito!” 

“Break... you...?”

“Please, it’s what I need! I need you to break me in every sense of the word- please I’m begging you please!” Hajime lightly grasped Nagito’s shoulders as he cried with wide eyes. “Please.... torture me, rape me, beat me until I’m cleansed... please Nagito...” Said man didn’t know whether to be horrified or enthralled by the idea- on one hand this was a tall tale sign he had begun to finally love him, just as he loved them. On the other, he wanted Nagito to hurt him without cause, and he’d never do that to his love- much less encourage the tears fallling from his broken face.

“Puppet- don’t cry! Come here...”, the man cuddled Hajime closer as he continued to weep out of his bloodshot eyes, softly kissing away his pain. “I know you’ve had a hard time adjusting, but that’s no reason for me to do such awful things to you whenever!” 

Nagito’s words clicked into his brain as if had been an old puzzle taken apart and put back together with new pieces, happier pieces. Not the pieces that showed him the horrors of the outside world, but the ones with that bliss he felt with Nagito. He was becoming complete… soon he’d be the servant to the king, lowly human to the god, adored husband to his lover. He’d felt as though he could be happy now, he could finally rest; and feelings beat the facts he seemed to blindly aware of. Knowing it’s there but not seeing it.

Despite his shortcomings he was met with love. Nagito really was a caring god, wasn’t he?


	26. Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime checks out the basement

Looking around the well lit basement, there seemed to be nothing unusual about it, for this house anyway. It was large to say the least, the modern aesthetic of the home no doubt carried with it. There was a pool table, a large bar (although it appeared empty), and even a room connected off of it leading to an at home theatre. It was clear, however, that they hadn’t been used at all recently. It didn’t surprise Hajime, Nagito didn’t seem like the type to engage in these things often. But in reality, none of that mattered. He would hiding in another room, after all. One whose door was tucked away in the corner and wouldn’t be opened for hours.

It had empty boxes, survival kits, medical supplies, anything you’d need that couldn’t be found in the rest of the house. And even with all this supplies stuffed in, it was small. In the corner there was a blow up mattress hidden by stand-alone shelves. It was practically unseeable through the safety equipment, and it would be his temporary home tomorrow. 

He watched patiently as Nagito showed him extra food he’d packed for him and a place to hide in the unlikely event someone would enter. The place was dark, and looked like a mini garage unit then anything with its grey concrete walls and floors, but it was all Hinata could ever bring himself to ask for. Nagito really was great, wasn’t he? He deserved to be shoved in a small box that he could barely fit into and deprived of food. However Nagito prepared him this. He was so sweet!

The unearthly kind man kissed his forehead, before picking him up in his arms. It was surprising he could pick someone up and walk them around like that- he was so strong! He could protect him, there was no doubt. His love spanned eons and not even Hajime’s disgusting nature could ruin it!

Through it all the screaming itch that he wasn’t okay and that this wasn’t normal echoed so loud his ears could have bled. But it was okay, he’d go through the pain if he had to. All he needed was Nagito to take care of him, and he’d be okay.

“You’re so cute, my little Hajime! I feel like taking you up on your offer… to break you. You do make the most adorable expressions too…~” 

With that his face lit up. He should have been thoroughly disgusted with it all, but he wasn’t. He blushed. He saw the look he made from the reflective metal the shelves where designed from. He’d never forget that disgusting expression- and he’d regret it once he left. IF he left that is. 

He felt his smile slightly drop, until he reminded himself he didn’t need to regret anything if it made Nagito happy. It was okay. He was okay. It’ll all be okay

As long as he ignored the large black box Nagito brought with them on their way back to the dining room. As long as he ignored the fact he called school off for the day. As long as he ignored the pained screams as he was broken beautifully. As long as he cried just perfectly for Nagito.

Then maybe, it’d all be okay.


	27. Clean Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is cleaned up.

‘*Drip*’

It splattered another drop of red onto the tile bellow. 

‘*Drip*’

One by one the puddles grew bigger.

‘*Drip*’

For a moment he thought he was dead.

‘*Drip*’

But the constant sound of his blood falling from the kitchen counter to the floor kept him awake. 

‘*Drip*’

Hajime was splayed out on the bloody counter with his bleeding backside laid helplessly in the air. Cum still dripped from his mouth, and his throat had been fucked sore. Everything felt like hell, and he was certain he was beaten so bad he wouldn’t be able to recognize himself in a mirror. And he was happy. Why? Because that’s how he was supposed to feel. He was finally treated as he should have been from the start. 

Even with all this torture, a loving touch lingered. Nagito couldn’t help but worship the body he was destroying, and it was the most amazing feeling Hajime had ever felt. The pain felt worse then any pain eyed felt prior, but it was wanted, needed really. The stinging of his scarred back, throat, and collarbone ached wonderfully. 

The satisfaction in being punished properly for his awful behavior was still strong in the air and in his mind, even if the kitchen looked like a murder scene.

“I’m back, Puppet!” A cheerful voice yelled from behind him, before a box of cleaning supplies and a med-kit where haphazardly thrown next to him. 

A pale finger slid across the salty white liquid coating Hajime’s bruised lips, wiggling back into the warm cave so his love could finish drinking down the thick substance.

“I hope I wasn’t too harsh on you, my poor baby…” He whispered into cherry red ears as he pulled his phalanges out of his Puppets mouth.

“No… I love you~…” Hajime’s voice was so incredibly hoarse, and the pain of speaking almost outweighed the pain on the rest of his body. 

Nonetheless it made Nagito smile, and that was all that mattered, right? After all, if Nagito was happy Hajime tended to be happier too.

He could feel warm wet rag glide across his body as he was wiped down thoroughly. His fiancé really was caring, wasn’t he?


	28. Stages Of Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter award goes to…

It would be a lie to say he didn’t cry that day. He was supposed to be the vigilant, level headed twin, but thinking about the others unknown safety was terrifying. His brother wasn’t the type to disappear out of no where like this, and the police had almost zero leads. Their best bet was a women who wasn’t even in the city at the time! Not to mention his father was so afraid of losing him too, that he refused to let him join in on the search parties.

He sat in Hajime’s desk chair, trying to get in a moment of sleep. But it was all for not, how could he sleep when Hajime could be murdered right now! Or maybe he already was.

The entire city- hell almost all of Japan was shouting at the police to finally catch the culprit. No one knew whether this case and the Massacre were connected, but to be honest Izuru didn’t care. He just wanted his brother back in one piece. Was that so much to ask for?!

His emotions were all over the place. At he held on to the belief that his brother would have run away like a life line, now he was angry, and sad. He felt like he was losing his mind! If he couldn’t even protect his brother what good was he?! 

If he could ever see him again, the first thing he’d want to say is… 

“I’m sorry, Hajime…”


	29. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime thinks about Nagito and Izuru

Hajime looked like a mummy, covered head to toe in bandages, perfectly broken in every way. Even still, despite his disgusting form made even more despicable by the garish wounds, Nagito loved him. 

He gently pet him with praise being thrown out for everything and anything. “You felt so good around me…~” or “Your hair is so cute!” Giggled onto his ear at the drop of a dime.

The bed felt so soft under him compared to the hard and cold counters downstairs. It was nice to be here, and it was nice to be cuddled and kissed. He liked this.

Not even the still burning whip lashes littering his body or the deep bite marks that wouldn’t disappear anytime soon could distract him from the joy Nagito gave him.

That’s when he thought about Izuru.

Did his brother miss him? Maybe… but he doubted it. What if he found him here? In the unlikely event he did then Hajime didn’t know if he could return home with him. It was a shame, he still had so much to repay him for. But he wasn’t going to be torn away from Nagito. After all a god deserved everything he desired, even if that thing was as pathetic and unworthy as Hajime.

But what did he think Izuru of? He was taken care of by him his whole life, he couldn’t just pick Nagito or him! He supposed he could always repay him while still being with Nagito, however Hajime was very aware no one would understand them. They’d try to take them away from each other! Something which Nagito was completely unaware of it seemed.

Never the matter, it was certain Izuru wouldn’t see it the way he did, so what could he do? He could always... lie to his brother. But what would he even say? He still had these wounds all over him, which was definitive proof…

Whatever he was thinking didn’t matter, however; as warm lips pressing onto his made all attention be on Nagito. When he felt his skin brush against his own all will disappeared; well- all will to do anything but serve Nagito, anyway.

It wasn’t like Hajime payed thoughts other then Nagito much mind normally anyway. 

The passionate kiss continued for what felt like hours; all Hajime wanted to do was suffocate in it, and he really wished it had lasted longer.

What a joy it would be to die at this young man’s hands! The thought made his lips curve upwards. Yeah… that sounded nice. Pleasant, even. 

It wasn’t until late that night that he remembered Izuru had existed at all.


	30. Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t know who.

Daylight was making another familiar appearance streaming through the large bedroom, a sliver of its light falling across Hajime’s bandage covered body.

His face was nuzzled into his lovers chest, and a faint scent of blood was present. Although he had been washed thoroughly, the wounds didn’t want to stop bleeding anytime soon. Worst of all was his broken nose. Unlike his hands he’d be stuck with it until they healed- but Nagito was so caring about it. He did so great patching it up too! He was truly amazing, wasn’t he? 

“Honey~ are you awake?” The nickname was sickeningly sweet, dripping of disgusting love. But to Hajime, it was beautiful, and he wanted to hear more.

“Mhmm...” Nagito giggled, pulling his Puppet further up on the bed and nuzzled his head into Hajime’s neck. His warm breath cascaded across his deep bite marks, something he seemed very proud of.

“You’re so cute~... I’m sorry I have to put you in the basement all alone today.” Hajime whined- he didn’t want to be without Nagito today! But he supposed it couldn’t be helped, and he should just try and spend as much time with him as possible before his friends got here.

That’s when he realized- he didn’t know what time they where coming or who would be there. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“N-Nagito?”

“Yes, Puppet?”

“Uhm... what time are your friends coming over, and who? You don’t have to answer that, I’m sorry for bother-“ 

A pair of porcelain lips quickly placed themselves onto Hajime’s, before pulling away just as they appeared. “Shh… don’t apologize so much. I think it’s at 7:00 pm, and my classmates Kazuichi, Chiaki, Akane, and Izuru are coming over.”

At that last name, Hajime froze. Izuru? It surely was just a coincidence- right?! That is until Nagito spoke again.

“He’s your brother, isn’t he? I used to have a crush on him, isn’t that- huh? Why do you look scared, is everything alright?” Hajime began to shake- if Izuru was coming to a study group there must be a reason- and it sure wouldn’t be because he was struggling in class! He took a deep breath, he was probably just going to help them; Izuru had no reason to care about him, he was just doing a favor for a friend. That was all. 

Of course, this still opened and closed a lot of questions for him. He had always assumed Nagito and Izuru didn’t know each other, but it makes more sense that he found out about him through his brother.

He hurried himself back into Nagito’s arms, he needed his warmth right now. “I’m sorry…” 

“I thought I already told you to stop apologizing so much. You have nothing to be sorry for!” The broken boy let out a weak smile at the ‘kindness’ his lover showed.

“I love you Nagito...”

“I love you more!”

If he was found, he really didn’t know who he’d choose.


	31. Hideaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hid like his life depended on it.

As Hajime sat in the darkest corner of an unlit pantry, the footsteps of several unseen individuals scurried into the room right behind his hiding spots door. He opted to hide in a very tight space in the corner of two connecting shelving units, covered up by boxes of junk. 

The unseen figures talked about several topics- some school related, most having nothing to do with school at all, but he wasn’t really paying attention to any of that. No, he was most interested in who was saying it. Most importantly a certain dark haired twin of his. He couldn’t focus on Nagito anymore anyway, every time he did he longed so desperately to be with him his body began to physically cry out for his love.

Once chairs slid back and forth across the basement floor, and the sounds of the pool ball’s clinking against one another had long ceased, Hajime was certain Nagito’s friends where ready to cease their messing around. It wasn’t like they actually did what they cam there to do in the first place- after all it seemed like Nagito never intended for them to come down here anyway. But even as Nagito walked up with almost all of his friends, one remained. 

Fear struck Hajime’s heart as he heard the theatre’s door open, who was still here?! It better not be...

Quick steps ran around the neighboring room. However, the last thing he wanted to hear echoed throughout the basement like a line of dynamite being blown off one by one.

“Hajime?!” 

It was Izuru. He was looking for him. What was he supposed to say if he was found?!

Desperate solutions raced throughout his mind, begging to find the answers to that terrifying question. But worst of all- he heard the storage rooms door creak open. His breath hitched in his throat, sinking further into the darkness. His world began to spin and his body was sweating bullets, begging the cardboard obstructing his view from his brother, to obstruct his brothers view from him.

Unfortunately- that didn’t stop Izuru from examining every part of the storage closet, inching his way closer and closer to his place of hiding. 

Izuru’s footsteps reached the largest box blocking Hajime from sight.

He was frozen in place- he could barely move... that is until he heard another pair of footsteps head towards the storage room-

He didn’t have much time- he had to make a decision fast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be multiple endings! I don’t know how long it’ll take for me to write them, but I will publish them ASAP. There are three planned, the canon ending, the good(?) ending, and the bad ending.


	32. Bad news

Today I went to finish the last part of Ending 1, and instead of finding my files I found nothing. They aren’t in my notes, or in ICloud, they completely disappeared.   
I’m not sure what happened- and I’m really freaking out. I’m so sorry for the further delay, and I hope to fix it as soon as possible.


	33. Let’s Rule Our World (Ending 1 Of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. (1/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way longer then necessary, and I deeply apologize.  
> I lost the file three different times, on three different programs. Thankfully this one survived, so I’m able to post it.
> 
> I planned to go much deeper then I ended up doing in this chapter, but when the ending was lost, I really lost motivation, and then it happened again, and again. I hope to return to this story someday, add new ideas, flesh it out more, etc, but I think this is the end for now.  
> The truth is this was meant to be, as you’ve probably heard me say before, a practice. I never meant for it to go this far, or ever get over 10,000 views of so many Kudos. I’m truly thankful for the kindness I’ve been shown, it’s honestly crazy.
> 
> The other two endings probably won’t be released anytime soon, unfortunately. I do have them planned, but I don’t have the energy at the moment. I’d rather focus on other works for the time being, but I promise I’ll get them out eventually.
> 
> I plan to continue writing in the Danganronpa Fandom, and since Hajime is my favorite character it’ll mainly be him.  
> Again, thank you all so much, and I hope to see you in my next work.  
> (And hopefully it’ll be a more planned out work this time lol)

Izuru’s footsteps reached the box blocking Hajime from sight.

He was frozen in place- he could barely move... that is until he heard the clacking of shoes head towards the storage room-

He didn’t have much time- he had to make a decision fast!

Time itself seemed to stop as he considered his options. On one hand- he had Izuru. On the other, Nagito. Izuru was always there for him since birth, despite his pitiful existence his brother cared for him. But he was always afraid of him leaving, meanwhile, Nagito chose him. Hajime wasn’t brought into his world by force, Nagito CHOSE to be apart of his life. And he was such a kind and caring god to top it off, taking care of his every whim, loving and kissing him till he couldn’t breathe; it felt like he’d never let go, and he loved every bit of it!

He couldn’t have both, his brother wouldn’t allow that, and he didn’t want Izuru to be hurt. But… he loved Nagito, and if black haired boy didn’t understand that, then he had to be shoved out of the picture entirely, even though it broke the ex-reserve course students heart.

Hajime coiled his legs back, and with teary eyes and reluctant movements, he kicked the box into Izuru, crushing it like paper as his feet collided with his brother through the cardboard. Izuru fell back in shock as Hajime desperately crawled from the hiding spot, almost ripping the door off its hinges as he flung the half shut door open.

Almost immediately, he ran right into the white haired boy who was making his merry way to the storage room- only able to look in shock at the brunette wrapping his arms desperately around Nagito.

“He-he- found me! I don’t want to go-!” He cried, burying his face into the others chest. After a few moments of complete confusion, realization settled upon him. Izuru had found his love.

“Huh? Did he make fun of you, berate you? I’ll take care of his bad behavior- I promise!”

Hajime was now the confused one- did Nagito really think this was normal? He knew this was wrong, but he loved him- so it was okay. However the likelihood of Izuru seeing it that way was unlikely. “Nagito… he’s going to take me away, he won’t understand…”

It finally seemed the lucky student understood what would happen, he’d lose his Hajime! Nagito couldn’t have that, he needed the brunette to breathe and Izuru was planning on taking him away?! He sighed, “What a cruel world we live in… it’s okay darling, I’ll make sure you never leave.”

Right as Nagito headed towards the lions den, a long black haired figure emerged, staring upon the porcelain skinned male with a mighty rage. “You… you did this to him, didn’t you?!”

“All I did was love him!”

“L-Love-?!” Izuru pounced on the man, ready to attack, only to immediately be pushed to the ground by-“… Hajime?” 

He had no time to contemplate what had just happened, before he saw the porcelain man get ready to attack him. Regrettably, he shoved the brunette off of him when he stood back up, a cry of paining echoing through the room as he collided with the concrete floor below.

Nagito looked at Izuru in rage- pulling at his hair and using it to throw him against the wall! Ignoring the stinging pain in his head, he landed a kick to the lucky boys gut, trying to get him down. He wasn’t thinking rationally, flailing fists at the other with wild abandon, ignoring his own bodies pain. If he had been paying attention, maybe he would’ve noticed Hajime crawling into the storage room, and maybe he would’ve notice the shovel he had wrapped in his arms. Maybe, but he could never be certain. 

The brunette only had one objective- to do whatever possible for Nagito to win, all so he could be with him forever. He threw his body into the middle of the fight, vision and seemingly time itself in a blur as the shovel was ripped out of his arms, and one of the men fell to the floor. His body did its best to shut down, maybe it wasn’t ready to acknowledge what had happened- and he quickly found himself in a deep sleep.

The standing man stared worriedly down at the sleeping body, dropping the shovel as he fell to his knees. He was tired, but it was okay, because Hajime was safe. His Puppet was safe. They where free, no one could get in the way now, not ever. 

Nagito dragged his weakened body over to the figure on the floor, checking his pulse. He was alive. Unconscious, but still alive. How would he proceed? He didn’t know wether to pick up that shovel and smash the boys head in till he was unrecognizable, then make love to his Puppet on top of his rotting corpse; or what may suit Hajime more, let him leave and live another day?

Hmm… he should probably call Junko, she always knew what to do! Dialing her number as quickly as possible, he patiently waited for her to answer. Thankfully, she did.

“Yeah yeah, I watched everything on the cams. The despair this brings is so wonderful~! Anyway- you need help disposing the body, right?” Her cheery voice called out; Nagito swore he could here someone crying in the background, but it wasn’t like he cared.

“Actually… he’s alive. There seems to be no serious damage, but he was knocked unconscious. Should I kill him or let him go?”

“Good question. On one hand, Hajime’s father would be so sad to hear his son had died, but on the other… I have something to make Izuru forget this little quarrel never happened!”

“R-really?! That would make my sweet happy to know he’d get to live!.” Nagito was relieved, now his Puppet wouldn’t have to be sad!

“Sure that’s a bonus for you, but I’m most interested in seeing Izuru struggle to not know where his brother is, with no clue as to this night ever happening. Now, I’ll be over in… about ten? Keep a close watch on him, will you, if he wakes up, just kill him.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

She hung up, and all Nagito could do was wait for her to get here. So he did just that. Both the brothers hadn’t budged the whole time, the only movement being the white haired male holding the sleeping brunette in his lap as he pet his spiky hair with love. 

He could hear Junko enter the room, throwing her spare key on the basement floor as she skipped her way to the black haired brother. “Wow, he’s really out good, huh? I brought the goods, let me do my thing! Well, scram, I got work to do.” Junko ushered Nagito out of the room, she liked an empty workspace. The man trusted her wholeheartedly to do what she promised, she always had, and that would never change. As long as she could watch the despairing sights through the camera from the safety of her home, she was content with helping him.

Nagito tucked the sleeping Puppet into bed, kissing his forehead like a loving mother. He chuckled at the thought, Hajime was supposed to be the mother figure after all. But he couldn’t resist being so loving around him! Not when he was so perfect, and not when he loved Nagito like no one else would.

Like an excited child, he made his way into his mother’s closet. The beautiful, expensive clothing she bought where as plentiful as they where lovely on Hajime’s gorgeous body. He picked out a pretty day dress for tomorrow, it’s golden, skintight, and simple design was perfect for Hajime. He loved the simpler things in like after all. 

Gazing over his beautiful body on the bed was pure bliss. He was… happy. He hadn’t felt like that in a while. It seemed it was finally sinking in, he won. Hajime was his, and his alone forever and ever, until the end of time. 

“Let’s rule our world together, Puppet~!”

Izuru woke up with a groan.

His hands where shaking and his body was cold, and he wasn’t even going to mention the indescribable pain in the back of his head. He tried to think of reasons for the pain, only to come up empty handed. 

All he remembered was getting ready to head over to someone’s house for… something. Now that he got himself thinking, he couldn’t remember almost anything specific, usually he remembered every little detail in a day. That was strange… his father was out on a business trip so it was unlikely he’d have a clue about what had happened.

He shook his head, he shouldn’t worry about little things like this! Not when Hajime was still missing. Quickly gathering himself, he went about his normal morning routine, but he couldn’t find it in himself to eat breakfast. And besides, he needed to find as much time as possible to search for Hajime. He had other days for that, for now, he could search for his brother.

He wished he found something. But a part of him knew he wouldn’t like what what he found. Hell, maybe he already found something but looked over it. He drives through public areas for hours to see if anyone recognized him, with no results. It was a thought pill to swallow. 

Izuru may never see his brother ever again.

He may never know what truly happened.

And he may never see him smile.

All he could do was collapse into bed when nightfall beckoned him back home and have loose tears fall silently from his face.

He cradled his brothers phone in his hand, staring longingly at the brunettes face. “Please… come back…” 

But he never would. Not anytime soon.

Hajime liked to lay on Nagito’s lap, just as he was doing now. It was warm, comfy, and always guaranteed the soft kisses the lucky man loved to give. His body ached a constant stream of need and love, and his lover was all to eager to spoil him rotten with it. 

“Do you like it?” The brunette was drawn out of his thoughts by the mention of a delicate ring strung up by a black string around his neck, the very sight of which made him smile.

“I love anything you give or do, Nagito.” 

“Aww! Thank you Puppet, trash like me doesn’t deserve a goddess like you…~” Hajime chuckled lightly at the word ‘goddess’. He’d long come to learn his lovers father liked to call his mother that.

The brunette nuzzled closer into the other, deeply enjoying the warmth covering his half naked body. Even though they had woken up long ago, he still hadn’t changed from the nightgown he loved to wear. At least, what Nagito wanted him to wear, but he liked it if his husband did. His thoughts and feelings where nothing more then disgraceful lies he told himself when he was being selfish anyway.

“I’m so lucky have met you, my beautiful Puppet!” Nagito was tempted to inform him of how he found out about him when watching Izuru, but he wasn’t important, not anymore. After all Hajime loved him, and therefore they belonged to him. 

Finally, Hajime got the kisses he so desperately wanted, beginning at his lips and down to his collarbone. This was a tall tale sign of what Nagito wanted, and Hajime would do anything to give it to him.

Maybe, in another world, he’d be traumatized by the way he so effortlessly complied to ever order or want thrown his way, but not here. Not with his love marking ever part of his body; not with the stinging in his back reminding him of the burning hot iron rod branding his skin, proving his ever burning love to Nagito; and most certainly not with the cruel world hidden from sight. 

“Nagito… I love you…”

“I love you too, Puppet!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is a copy paste of the notes at the top)
> 
> This chapter took way longer then necessary, and I deeply apologize.  
> I lost the file three different times, on three different programs. Thankfully this one survived, so I’m able to post it.
> 
> I planned to go much deeper then I ended up doing in this chapter, but when the ending was lost, I really lost motivation, and then it happened again, and again. I hope to return to this story someday, add new ideas, flesh it out more, etc, but I think this is the end for now.  
> The truth is this was meant to be, as you’ve probably heard me say before, a practice. I never meant for it to go this far, or ever get over 10,000 views of so many Kudos. I’m truly thankful for the kindness I’ve been shown, it’s honestly crazy.
> 
> The other two endings probably won’t be released anytime soon, unfortunately. I do have them planned, but I don’t have the energy at the moment. I’d rather focus on other works for the time being, but I promise I’ll get them out eventually.
> 
> I plan to continue writing in the Danganronpa Fandom, and since Hajime is my favorite character it’ll mainly be him.  
> Again, thank you all so much, and I hope to see you in my next work.  
> (And hopefully it’ll be a more planned out work this time lol)

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: This story will contain several chapters, and is not ending here. If you liked what you saw consider bookmarking to read the next chapter when it comes out!


End file.
